Maybe Myself
by KiRa M. EMeRaLd
Summary: The battle is over and the dark side has won. Harry and Ron are in hiding and Hermione is captured by Death Eaters. What happens when she lands in the hands of none other than Draco Malfoy? DHr
1. Lost Hope

**Maybe Myself by KiRa M. EmeRaLd**

_**Disclaimer: The owner of these characters happen to belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

**A/N: For some reason I seem to have a tendency to write sad beginnings... you have been warned.**

**1. Lost Hope**

She lay on the cold hard floor of her cell. She was on her belly, head facing the other way, unable to look at the faces staring at her as they passed.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" somebody whispered as they went by.

To Hermione it wasn't a new line. It was old, done and been said over a thousand times.

Normally, she would of wanted to claw that person's throat out, like she had done a long time ago. But even if she wanted to, the bars on her cell kept her from doing such a thing.

She turned her head to the other side of the cell. On the bars hung a sign that read 'Watch out, she bites.' but her thirst for lashing out had died a long time ago.

She no longer was energetic and full of life. She was now frail and weak. She couldn't run quick enough to escape anymore, she couldn't run fast enough to save her life. She. Was. Useless.

At least that's what she told herself everyday.

She looked at the other people around her. They were all in a the same bad shape that she was in. They were all there for the same reason… pure entertainment.

All of them hopeless except for one hope...

To be banished from the pain. To no longer worry about the evil that lay right outside their cells, right in the building with no way to escape. To be another lost soul. To be... dead.

Some were badly bruised, cut, whipped and some still had fresh blood slipping through their wounds and some others had dried blood from over a week ago and some of them, months.

Why was the world like this? Because the dark side had won.

Harry and Ron were probably still out there on the run, she didn't know. It had been months since she'd seen sunshine... probably even years.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He slid down the wall feeling ill. He dropped his just open Firewhiskey bottle not wanting to drink some anymore.

"You okay man?" asked one of the death eaters in the room.

"Yeah, fine." he said in a hoarse whisper. He needed air, he needed air now.

He got up and walked over the broken whiskey bottle and left the room and walked outside gasping.

The sky was gray all on it's own since the day the dark side had taken over and now more than anything he wished he hadn't become one of _them,_ that he would of helped defeat those who sucked the life out of him without even knowing it.

He looked back at the gray building. There were only three windows and there were about 4 to 5 floors. He never really cared to find out.

He didn't want it. Didn't want to be part of it anymore and he wished he could change back time as he collapsed onto the ground.

_His_ friend was in there, somewhere. He had never really seen her but the word was, she bites.

Silly as it may seem but he often dreamed of her. Small meaningless silly dreams where they both saved the world from evil and made it equal. They'd be the hero's.

He called them his 5-year-old dreams. The silly dreams that a young mind had and the older ones lost.

Maybe one day he'd see her and maybe... silly enough he could make these dreams reality.

Right now, he was at the point where he didn't care who he worked with just to make all this pain go away. Heck! He'd work with the Easter Bunny _and_ Tinkerbell just to get his whole life back or just a sane world where evil wouldn't rule.

Where... he could find love.

**A/N: Super sorry to anyone I made feel bad or sad with this beginning, even I was squirmish writing a bit of it but I'm planning on a happy ending... whatever it'll be. Review if you'd like.**


	2. Given Away

_**Disclaimer: Hmm, I own... the plot!**_

**2. Given Away**

"Come in!"

Draco opened the door and stepped inside the dark gloomy cold room.

"My lord," Draco bowed "You wished to speak to me?"

"Yes. If you haven't already noticed, this place is over crowding with _mudbloods,_" Voldemort spat, lowering his hood "And it's about time we did something useful with them. I would like you to have the honor of picking the first mudblood and turning them into your own personal slave."

Draco raised his eyebrow "And," Voldemort continued moving closer to Draco "I'm sure we have the same person in mind." he smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OUT!"

Hermione shook awake "What's going on?" Hermione asked groggily, her vision blurry.

"Out mudblood, OUT!" Hermione's vision focused and saw a Death Eater by the cage opening. He was holding the door open and yelling at her to get out.

Hermione, still on the floor from her slumber, _crawled_ out of her cage.

The Death Eater dragged Hermione up by her hair and dragged her out of the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up."

Hermione walked up the steps, the Death Eater behind her making sure she wouldn't escape.

She had been in this passage once before, when she was brought in.

She had thought that was the worst day of her life and that things couldn't get any worse. She had been wrong.

Hermione stopped at the door at the top of the stairs and watched the Death Eater open the door and wait for her to follow him.

Hermione stumbled back as sunshine burst into her eyes. The Death Eater shoved her forward as Hermione's eyes watered from the light. She passed the window that the light came flooding in from and her eyes re-adjusted to the dimmer light. She looked around and saw that it was an empty hallway with plenty of doors.

The Death Eater shoved her forward and led her to a door, shoving her in and closing the door behind her and then locking it with a spell.

Hermione stumbled forward but her weak legs somehow caught her balance. Hermione looked up and immediately began to glare at the figure in the middle.

"How lovely it is for you to join us Granger." Voldemort smirked.

"Too bad I can't say the same thing." she said, full of attitude.

Hermione looked around the room. _Wait a second!_ Hermione squinched her eyes as she saw him._ What? No way! Could it be? Possibly -- no, not at all, no way! It just couldn't be him, _Draco Malfoy?_ Oh hell no._

He was on the left of Voldemort and the Death Eater who had brought her in was on the right.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked.

"Well aren't you brave." Voldemort sneered.

"Yeah and I bite too, now why am I here?"

"Oh, you'll soon find out. Draco, go ahead and take her. I don't want her in my presence any longer." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my lord." Draco bowed.

"He went over to Hermione and roughly took her by the arm and dragged her out of the room un-locking the door and leaving with her.

"I can walk perfectly fine by myself." Hermione said, snatching her arm back.

"I know." he said. He wasn't being mean, he wasn't being tough, he was just... saying. He took her hand and apparated.

**A/N: Supper short chapter, I know (please don't write flames about it) I'll promise to post chapter 3 tomorrow if you review, even if it was about the last chapter, alright? Review!  
**


	3. All That I Have

_**Disclaimer: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

**A/N: In chapter one the second POV was from Draco just in case you weren't sure. Sorry Helen that I didn't make it clear. **

**3. All That I Have**

"You could warn me before-!" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence as scenery took her breath away.

They were in the middle of a circular hall. Behind Hermione was the front door and beside it on the left was a small closet. In front of her was a staircase, on it's left was a small hall and on Hermione's left was a double door. The hall was big and on the ceiling were painted angels and a crystal chandelier.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room." Malfoy said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

Hermione would have pushed him off and yelled at him, but he was being nice, _actually nice_! It had been a long time since someone had been nice to Hermione, so she went along for the ride.

"Right here's my room," he said, pointing to the first door to the left "And this one's your room." he said pointing to the door opposite and opening it for her.

Hermione gave him a questioning look but went in the room anyway, and again her breath was taken away.

There was a king white four poster bed in the middle of the room, a window that led to the balcony, sky blue walls with a white ceiling, a dresser, two bedside tables and a door that led to the bathroom.

"What's this for?" Hermione asked astonished as she looked around.

"Well, you'll need a place to sleep now won't you." Draco said moving toward her.

"But... _why_?"

"Over crowding in the dungeons. Voldemort wants to put muggleborns to good use, so he wants them to be slaves for purebloods and... he gave-- no he, um, assigned you to me?" he questioned seeing if his answer was okay with her.

"So I'm your own personal slave!" she yelled in astonishment.

"No, no! _Supposed_ to be... but, I'm not going to make you." he simply stated as he shrugged.

"_What?_"

"Oh, so you _wanna_ be my own personal slave." he said sarcastically.

"No!... Just saying." she said turning her back towards him and looking back at the beautiful room.

"Well um, there's some clothes in the wardrobe and I'll be going now because I'm sure you'd like to take a bath. Call me if you need anything." he said as he left and closed the door.

Hermione walked into the bathroom which was all clean and tidy. The towels fluffy white, fresh bars of soap and sweet smelling shampoo.

Hermione turned on the tab to the giant tub in the middle of the room and put some bubble bath in it and walked over to the mirror as she waited for it to fill up.

It had been far too long since Hermione had taken a proper long bath. She still had questions to ask but part of her just wanted to enjoy the moment before it was gone.

Hermione now was under "Malfoy's care" and who knew if he could be trusted, right now he was all she had. After all, he had given her a room with clean sheets, a warm bed, her own bathroom and clothes. For someone who had lived in the darkest part of her life with none of the above she was plenty thankful, no matter who it was.

Hermione looked in the mirror and jumped back at her reflection.

_This can't be me! I'm not this person._

She looked at herself in the mirror and went closer to make sure that it was really her and her refection copied her movements. She sighed and her reflection sighed too. It was the image of a girl with raged old clothes, cuts and bruises, dirty skin and nappy dry stringy dirty hair.

Last time she had seen herself in a mirror (Merlin knows how long) she had been none of the above.

She touched her reflection, feeling sorry for her, feeling sorry forherself.

The tub filled and she depressingly turned the tap off. She took off her tattered clothes and sunk into the hot bubbly tub and closed her eyes in relaxation.

As she lay in the tub her mind flooded with questions and thoughts that brought on a slight headache.

This was just too confusing. What the heck was going on?

**A/N: I had to end it here because I continued to write from this point forward into one chapter and it got too long and out of the chapters point so I put the rest in the next chapter. Review!**


	4. This Moment of Happiness

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**4. This Moment of Happiness**

Hermione walked back into her "room" right after her bath and went into the wardrobe to look for something decent to wear and found plenty of clothes to choose from. She chose a sky blue long sleeved top and dark blue jeans to wear. She opened the side of the wardrobe and saw at least ten pairs of shoes and socks. She chose white shoes and put them on. She went to the wardrobe and found everything she needed at the very top.

Grabbing a comb she untangled the mess that was her hair. Putting some_ Quick & Simple: Frizz Control Hair Cream_ she tied her hair into a pony tail.

Hermione looked back into the mirror and saw a bit of who she was before what she liked to call her 'Dark Days' but, how did she know it was over? It wasn't really over and anyways how did she know this wasn't the beginning of something similarly dark.

A small knock came from Hermione's door and she opened it.

"Hello Miss, I'm Mimi, Mimi the house elf." the small house elf pushed past Hermione and went into her room with a plate of delicious smelling food. "Master Draco has ordered me to make sure you feel right at home and get fed properly." she nodded, setting the tray on her bed.

"Does Miss need anything before Mimi leaves?" she asked.

"Um, no thank you." the house elf looked at her, head tilted to the side. Hermione guessed it was because she had said 'thank you', usually the owners of house elf's just ordered them around without a please or thank you.

"If Miss says so," she shrugged "If Miss needs anything, just call Mimi." she said as she left, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left Hermione dived into the food.

One of her biggest changes was her weight, she was now probably about 90 pounds or so for someone who was what? Nineteen? Twenty? She didn't know, she didn't know how long she was in that hell hole or even what day it was.

There were scrambled eggs, mashed potatoes, spaghetti, bacon, some croissants and water. Hermione ate everything.

"Having a good time?" Malfoy smirked from the door in amusement.

Hermione gave him a small smile as she was caught in the act of eating like a pig.

Malfoy handed her a napkin. "Thank you." Hermione said as she took the napkin from him and wiped her mouth. He raised his eye brows for a quick second.

"Yeah, well, I've got things to do." he said as he left the room.

Hermione watched him go and shrugged as she continued her feast.

Hermione finished and flopped back onto her bed.

"Tooo much to eatttt." she said as she put her hand over her tummy.

"Well that's what happens when you don't slow down." Hermione jumped slightly as the house elf, Mimi, appeared next to her beside the bed.

"Mimi will bring Miss some medicine." the elf said as she took the tray and disappeared to return a few minutes later with a small tray of bottled medicine, a spoon, and water.

Mimi poured some medicine into the spoon. "Open up Miss." Mimi said as Hermione opened her mouth and swallowed the medicine only to want to throw it back out.

"Yuck!" she yelled, as the elf held out the glass of water and Hermione gulped it down.

"Miss feel better now?" Mimi asked.

Hermione noticed that her stomach instantly stopped hurting. "Yes, very, thank you." Mimi looked at her oddly and began to give a small smile.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Miss is very kind, Miss very well mannered."

"Um, thank you." Hermione said, not knowing what else to say.

"Mimi bets Miss's parents must be very wise and smart."

Hermione started to get tears. Mom and dad. She didn't even know if they were alive!

"Yes, yes they are." Hermione sniffed.

"Does Miss need a tissue?"

"Oh no thank you Mimi." Hermione gave a meek smile.

"Mimi!" Malfoy yelled.

"Well, Mimi has to go tend Master Draco, if you need me just-"

"MIMI!"

"Just do that." she smiled, indicating to Malfoy's obnoxiously loud calls.

"Alright, thanks Mimi."

"Miss is so kind-"

"MIMI, I'M CALLING YOU!"

"Bye Miss." Mimi said quickly as she disappeared and Hermione lay back down on her bed looking around the room and noticed just how comfy the bed was. She sighed happily sigh. If things were about to topple over and become what they were again, at least she had this moment of happiness.

Hermione lay there and thought. She thought about her parents and how she loved and missed them and she hoped to God that they were still alive and thought about Harry and Ron and how much she missed and loved them and hoped that they were okay too. She wanted her old life back. She wanted to be with her parents, her family...

Her best friends.

**A/N: Review!**


	5. Spider In The Cabin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.**_

**5. Spider In The Cabin**

"Ron you slow poke catch up!" Harry yelled as he treaded his was up the hill.

"Well I'm sorry, maybe I can find us a carriage!" Ron yelled sarcastically as he followed. "Why don't we ever stick to just one place?"

"Because," Harry said as he turned around "_They'll_ catch up and if they catch up, _they'll_ find us and I'm not sure about you but I don't want to be a Death Eaters brunch!" he said and continued.

The number one thing in his mind is their next destination, wherever that was.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Yeah." he called back.

"You think Hermione's okay?" Ron asked.

Harry slowed his pace thinking of his second best friend. Things weren't the same without her... without her there was no trio.

"I hope so," he said as Ron caught up with him.

"You think we'll ever find her?"

"Ron, we know she's not out running around the woods... you know very well what happened." Harry said, not wanting to be remembered.

"Yeah but you know 'Mione, never gives up."

Harry smiled "Never does give up now does she."

"Nope, she's a trooper." Ron smiled and then looked down at the ground "Harry," he looked over to him, waiting for him to reply.

"Yeah?"

"I... I miss her." he said sadly.

"I know mate, me too... me too." he looked up ahead to see an old shabby cabin "Hey, Ron,"

"Yeah dude"

"Do you think that cabin's abandoned?"

"What cabin?" Harry pointed to the cabin ahead. Ron shrugged "Dunno."

"Wanna find out?" Harry raised his eyebrow, Ron gave him a questioning look "First one that gets to the cabin doesn't have to knock or go in first. Deal?"

"Deal." Ron said ready for the challenge.

"Okay, on five. One... two... Go!" Harry ran for it.

"Oh come on Harry, that's not fair!" Ron raced after him with an idea up his sleeve. "Oh hi Hermione!" he yelled.

"_Hermione?_" Harry asked shocked as he stopped in search for his friend and just as he found out it was a trick Ron ran past him.

"Hey!" Harry ran after him.

Ron got to the door. "Ha! I win!" Ron smiled "Who's the slow poke _now_?"

"Yeah, cuz you tricked me."

"Well you tricked me first."

"Yeah yeah," Harry said as he went up to the door and knocked "Hello!" he yelled "Anybody here?" he knocked again and waited for awhile "Hello! Anyone here? You got 10 seconds to answer!" Harry yelled. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. 5-4-3-2-1!" he said quickly before opening the door with his wand.

He poked his head inside to find the place had been deserted. Old furniture that was now pretty much useless was now covered with a layer of dust.

Ron followed Harry as he stepped inside. The place had really been deserted, it was all musty and dirty and not Ron's idea of ''The Perfect Hideout''.

"It'll do." Harry said.

"Serious mate?"

"Well, let me think about it." he thought for exactly one second "Uh _yeah_." he stepped further into the cabin leaving footprints behind in the dust.

"Ah!" Ron yelled, completely freaked out.

"Ah!" Harry yelled, not knowing exactly why

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AHH!"

"Ah-- Hang on why are you screaming? Better question, why am _I_ screaming?"

"Sp-sp-sp--" Ron stuttered.

"Sp what?"

"SPIDER!" Ron yelled before dashing to the door but being caught by Harry by the back of his shirt.

"Where's the spider?" Ron was still trying to escape. "Ron where's the spider!" Harry demanded.

Ron pointed to the corner. Harry looked to his directions.

"Oh Ron you big baby," he said as he let him go and went to the corner and took off his shoe. He made sure his foot didn't touch the dusty floor and killed the spider.

Ron sighed with relief "So we're staying here the night then?" Ron asked cheerfully, full of relief now that the spider was gone.

"Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

**A/N: Now you know where Ron and Harry are. Reviews are much appreciated. Oh and... NO FLAMES! (Smiles sweetly) Love Ya!**


	6. No Sunshine In Sight

_**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me... but I'll own the ones you've never heard of ;)  
**_

**6. No Sunshine In Sight**

"Granger get up!" Malfoy said as he burst open the door and turned on the light.

"What?" Hermione asked as he dragged her up.

"The Death Eaters are coming! The Death Eaters are coming!" he yelled frantically.

"Would you calm down!" Hermione yelled.

"Granger you don't get it! You're _supposed_ to be my slave! You're _supposed_ to be in prison without actually being in prison! You're not _supposed_ to be sleeping in a luxurious room! You're supposed to be in hell!" he yelled, on the verge of loosing his mind.

"Well then what-" but she didn't have time to finish as Malfoy dragged her out of the room.

"Ow, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as his grip tightened around her wrist.

"Just because I gave you that room doesn't mean I'm going to go all soft on you!" he yelled as they ran down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, and soon she found out.

Malfoy went down a few steps leading to a door on the other side of the Mansion. He opened the door to a dark and cold room and put Hermione in the room "Stay!" he said sharply as he turned around, left and locked the door.

Hermione stood on the spot Malfoy had put her and blinked twice at the door. _What the bloody hell was going on!_ She had no idea what just happened. _Malfoy, yelling his head off, Death Eaters, prison, dark room?_ It made no sense.

She walked over to the door and pressed her ear to the wood. She heard a faint fire crackling and then it was gone. It happened about two more times and then Hermione realized somebody or some _people_ had just floo'd in.

She heard some talking but couldn't make out the words and then heard a laughing that was clearly sinister as the talking commenced.

Hermione looked around the cold dark room.

"What to do? What to do?" she questioned herself but the answer was... nothing. It was like being in that cage all over again... with more room. But at least it was warmer than this!

Hermione shivered and hugged herself as she walked around the room. She was barefoot and wearing a sleeveless pink pajama top and a long pink pajama bottom. The floor was made of stone that radiated cold and the walls were made of brick and that was pretty much it for the room decorum, except for the tiny window on one wall that was too small for a person to crawl out of and too high to reach.

She sat down a few feet away from the window and looked up at it. No real bright sun was shinning, it was cloudy with the sun trying to make it's way through the clouds with no such luck. Every time Hermione thought the sun would come out, a cloud would come and cover it.

Hermione sat there looking up at the sky in entertainment.

After all, Merlin knows how long she had been trapped in that hell hole, wanting to see the sky, to see the hope that sunshine brought, she was now finally looking at it, as cloudy as it was.

"Is the mudblood through this door?" asked a very unpleasant voice coming from outside the door.

Hermione stood up from her spot, unknowing of what she should do next.

"Nosh, would you quit it!" an annoyed Malfoy yelled as he came closer.

"Oh come on Draco, don't be such a wet pants, let's have some fun!"

"Look, you sabotage mudbloods all day long can't you give it a break for one damn second!" he yelled.

"Draco! This isn't any other filthy mudblood this is that scar heads best friend! Do you hear me? Potter's best friend!"

"Yeah I hear you and smell you! Too much firewhiskey you fuckin' loser!" he yelled back.

"Well, then... alohamora!" the door lock clicked and then the so called 'Nosh' came in.

"Nosh you drunk wino!" Malfoy stormed in.

"What, can't I have a little fun?"

"No!" they glared at each other wands at their sides, neither taking even a second to look any where else.

"Draco!" a guy called from somewhere else in the mansion.

"What?" Malfoy yelled without losing Nosh's eyes contact.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"Goyle you've been here hundreds of times and thousands of times to the damn kitchen, I'm sure you can remember the fucking way!"

"Uhh... _Draco?_" Goyle said.

"Uh _yeah_?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm lost."

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Malfoy yelled exasperated, "Crabbe!"

"Yeah!"

"Take Goyle to the kitchen!"

"Dude?"

"Yeah!" he bellowed.

"I'm lost too!"

"Bunch of DOPES! Nosh, find them and feed 'em."

"No way, I'm not missing any action. Call a house elf or something."

Malfoy growled lightly under his breath "Mimi!"

"Master called Mimi?" she asked as she appeared next to him.

"Find Crabbe and Goyle, feed them and then tell them that I said to go home." he said sharply.

"Yes sir." Mimi nodded as disappeared.

"Now, where we?" Malfoy asked Nosh.

"I believe we were about to have some fun."

"Oh I will," he said moving closer to him "But _you_ won't!"

"Oh come on man!"

"Out!"

"Draco-"

"Listen Nosh if I have to say it one more time, kiss your arse goodbye" he said with the same tone he used back at Hogwarts.

"Alright, alright" he said giving up and he started walking out the door mumbling "Cranky." under his breath.

"What?" Malfoy asked sharply as he followed Nosh out the door.

"Oh nothing."

As soon as Malfoy was out the door he closed it without even looking back.

Now what was she supposed to do?

Hermione sat back down on her spot near the window, it was like the world was just out to confuse her.

When the bloody hell was she going to get out? When would she finally be... free.

Free from everything and everyone who trapped her and believed her for nothing more than a low-life muggleborn witch who deserved to die and if she lived, to live a life full of misery.

"If I had a wand," Hermione shook her head "They could _all_ kiss their arses goodbye." she glared at nothing in particular but the empty space in front of her.

Hermione watched the sun go down, no, sorry, that's wrong. She watched it _get_ dark, seeing as there hadn't really been any sign of sunshine.

She was bored out of her freakin' mind! Not to mention hungry too! She was about to fall asleep right then and there sitting up but the door opened and that got her fully awake.

"Come on," Malfoy waved at her from the door to come to him. She raised her eyebrow "Come on." he said again as if trying to get a kitten to follow him.

Hermione slowly got up. She looked at him straight in the eyes as she passed him. He closed the door and walked in front of her. Soon they were in the downstairs hall and he slid open a frosted glass double door that led into the dining room where a whole bunch of yummy delicious food was placed on the table.

"After you're finished you can go back to your room, Mimi and the other house elf's will get anything left over." Malfoy said before he left and as Hermione sat down.

He was always telling her something but never telling her everything. Always the amount necessary, never as much as she wanted to know. Somehow... quiet. Like he was afraid to say something... like he had this secret that he was afraid that if he said too much he'd give away.

_Not possible, but it is. And if it is what could it be?_ Hermione thought as she piled up her plate with food that watered her mouth and she immediately dug in, _without_ leaving her manners behind. Sure she ate quickly, but not like a pig. She knew better and she was less empty than she had been yesterday.

Hermione finished eating and got up. She didn't know if those Death Eaters were still out there and didn't want to find out, but she was tired and wanted her bath and to sleep in that very comfy bed.

So, she took her fear and thought '_Hey, you've been through worse_' and walked out the dinning room with pride. She gently closed the door and quietly made it upstairs. It appeared that they were gone.

Hermione sighed with relief as she went into her room, got some clean jammies and went into the bathroom for a long hot bath.

Finally she could relax... for now.

**A/N: Reviews, I love them. So go on and move your little clicker!**


	7. Wands

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**7. Wands**

Hermione opened the balcony door in her room, went down to the ground... and _crawled_ into the balcony.

That's right _crawled_. Malfoy had told her that she could go to the balcony anytime she wanted, as long as nobody saw her meaning Hermione would never get to see what was beyond the Mansion fully, only what she saw when she passed a window.

She lay on the balcony floor and looked up at the still cloudy sky and sighed. Oh how she longed to see some beautiful sunshine except for this predictable weather of everyday cloudiness.

She heard her bedroom door open "Granger" Malfoy called.

Hermione sighed once more and crawled back into her room. She shut the door behind her and got up.

"Yeah?" she asked as she dusted herself off.

He threw her a cloak.

"What's this for?" Hermione asked as she took the cloak in her hand and looked at it.

"We're going out, put on some proper clothes for outside and throw the cloak on. Meet you downstairs in ten minutes" he said leaving the room.

_There he goes again._ Hermione thought. _Telling me something but never everything_.

She got ready, threw the cloak on and walked downstairs where Malfoy was waiting.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but all she got was a small glass from Malfoy "What's this suppose to be?"

"Drink it" he said simply.

"Well first I've gotta know what it is and why"

"Polyjuice potion, we're going to Diagon Alley and obviously you can't go as yourself"

Hermione gave him a questioning look and remembered her last experience with Polyjuice Potion which wasn't a pleasant one but she was a Gryffindor and Gryffindor's were brave beyond measures so... she drank it in one gulp.

The glass fell from her hands and shattered on the ground sending sharp pieces everywhere just barely missing the two of them.

Her stomach hurt. Her mind was spinning around in circles trying to have a proper thought and gain focus on the situation. She began to feel ill and ready to fall at any moment, her vision blurred and it seemed like the room was going off in all these different directions.

She dropped to her knees but didn't make it as Malfoy held her up. He took a firm hold on her arms and she tightly clung onto his for support but then she just couldn't anymore and let go. Malfoy still holding her arms, pulled her up to stand and she clung on to him tightly as the sickening sensation finally passed.

She breathed in deeply.

"Are you alright?" he said with a hint of concern but empty of sarcasm. He looked at her directly in the eyes as she stared up at him.

She nodded and let go.

She looked back at him and he was... smirking at her?

"What?" she asked and her eyes widened. That was not her voice!

His smirk widened. He walked into the downstairs hall and pointed to the mirror on the wall. Hermione slowly walked towards it. She looked at herself and blinked.

She had blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, she was two feet taller and a few inches off from Malfoy's height. She had soft pink lips and light pink cheeks.

She turned back to Malfoy, eyes still wide. He gave a small laugh, took her hand and they apparated into Diagon Alley.

Hermione looked around. No way in hell was this Diagon Alley!

It was as if it had no life. The happy people who walked and ran down the streets in all these different colored robes were now taken place by these all up tight looking wizards and witches Hermione guessed as obvious purebloods.

They wore mainly black, most of the other colors were dark and hardly any pastels. The old shops had been taken down and new useless shops had taken their place. And now the buildings matched the people: gloomy and dark.

She followed Malfoy up the street. He opened the door to the one store that still was the same... Olivander's.

With curiosity Hermione followed him in. He was already talking to some guy at the counter. No, not Olivander but some other dude.

"So, as I understand you're cousin needs a new wand"

"Yeah, that's right. Uh, that's her right over there" Malfoy pointed at her.

Hermione looked behind her expecting to see a somebody behind her but then realized... it was her!

She gave sheepish smile and walked up to the counter "Be right back" the man said.

Hermione looked at Malfoy with shock as he looked around the store casually like as if nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said "Getting you a wand"

"But-"

"Here you go, try this one out" said the guy, holding out a wand for Hermione to take.

Hermione took the wand and gave it a try "Lumos" Hermione bit her lip as a stack of wand boxes flew out of their shelf and flew across the room.

"Sorry" Hermione said nervously.

"No worries, happens all the time" he said relaxed as he took out another wand "Try this one"

"Lumos" this time only one wand box flew out hitting Malfoy in the head who glared at her trying hard not to curse.

"I'm sure this one"

"Lumos" this time, the store went pitch black only to have light return a few seconds later.

Wand after wand after accident after accident Hermione finally found the right wand.

She left out of the store, wand in her pocket as Malfoy came out.

"Finally" he muttered, purely annoyed.

"Why'd you get me a wand?" Hermione asked.

"Look let's get a few things straight, one you do not hex me with that wand, two you don't cause havoc with that wand, three you use it for your protection and you can use it as long as, again, you don't hex me or anything with that thing"

"Got it" Hermione nodded.

He looked down at his watch "Ugh. We've gotta go, potions almost wearing off" he said and he took her hand and next second they were back at Malfoy Mansion.

All night long in her room Hermione practiced spells with her new wand. Shooting off spells at random places, making the walls change colors, making the room fill with bubbles and just plain have fun.

After that long dreadful period of being deprived from her magic she was glad to have it back.

One thing she didn't get though... why had Malfoy bought her a wand? He had said so she could 'protect' herself but... just how much of that was really true?

**A/N: Oooh was Malfoy being nice? Yes my beautiful readers, yes he was.**

**Okay I know what you're all thinking, When are they gonna hook up?! Well my loving readers... not yet. Sorry but do you really think Malfoy would take an automatic shining and liking to Hermione just like that? I don't this so, not in this story anyway. You've gotta build chemistry first!!!**

**Now go on and review!**


	8. Sharpening Up

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**A/N: Major... okay, _many_**** HBP spoilers, just to let you know.**

**8. Sharpening Up**

"Do you have a seven?"

"Go fish... Do you have a two?"

"Go fish... Do you have a five?"

"Yeah, two" Harry said as he gave Ron his cards.

Ron and Harry sat in their now tidy cabin, around their now fixed and clean table. They were playing go fish, trying to make time fly.

"Do you have a four?"

Harry passed him his four card, "Do you have an eight?"

"Go fish... Do you have a six?"

"Yeah," Harry groaned "I hate this game!"

"Yeah well I hate this cabin, and how my stupid life is turning out!"

"Do you honestly think you're the only one?" Harry bit back.

"I honestly think that we should go back and get Voldemort and make-him-die! Die little bastard, die!" Ron said evily.

Harry laughed "Yeah, I guess your right," he said in a solemn tone "We should sharpen up our skills though, teach each other spells, stuff like that you know."

"Yeah, last time we were lucky we got out except..." he said, dejected "Except Hermione."

Harry nodded silently.

"By the way, did you put those protection spells on the cabin?" Ron asked.

"Every single one I know." Harry said confidently.

"And how many would that _be?_" Ron asked a little doubtful.

"Fourteen. That should be enough right?"

"I guess," Ron shrugged "I just wanna kick that little fuckers arse" he said, returning to his evil voice.

"Me too."

"Next time he's gonna pay! He's goin' down! He's gonna wish he'd never been born! He'll wish he never messed with US!"

"You know I've never seen you so hyped up before" Harry said surprised.

"Yeah well... how many horcruxes do we have left?"

"To get? Only one more, Hufflepuff's cup."

"And that would be-" he gave a little motion for him to continue "Where exactly?"

"I don't know. I have ideas but I don't know exactly-" he had some trouble saying what he had to say "I just don't know" he said simply.

"All I want to know is if we fight that little fucker again will we make it out alive"

Harry stood up and paced, deep in thought "_Felix Felixis_" he whispered to himself "Felix Felixis, you think we can brew up a batch or something?"

"Yeah, _how_?"

Harry groaned "That little- ugh!" he growled "He couldn't just ruin our life's, NO! He had to take away our resources too. Oh no, uh-uh" Harry shook his head "He's going down." he whispered, almost deadly.

"That's right mate!" Ron said cheering him on.

"Oh, he is. Believe me Ron, he _is._" he thought again "Normally, I wouldn't do this _but_-" he said going into his pocket and taking out his wand "Accio two Book of Spells Years 1-7!" he said opening the door and having 14 books fly in through the door and land on the table "Accio Potions Books year 1-7" he said again and once more 7 more books flew in.

"Whose copy's are these?" Ron asked.

"Dunno" Harry shrugged "But we need it more than they do."

Ron opened the very first page to one of the Year Six books and groaned "Roonil Wazlib" he said pointing to his name in the book.

Harry laughed "I can't believe it," Harry said "Our copies from Hogwarts." he smiled and took his 6th year's potion book and held it up "My old Half-Blood Prince book," he said opening it "This'll help us loads."

"Wait!" Ron said immediately dropping his book "You don't think they're bugged or something?"

"Dunno, I'll check." he pointed his wand at the books "_Conoscere,_" he said and the books glowed white "_Conoscere._" he said again, and again they glowed white.

"_Well?_" Ron asked.

"They're good." he nodded picking up his book.

"Where should we start?" Ron asked flipping through his book.

"Let's freshen up by reviewing spells in Year 1." Harry said picking up his first year school book.

"Yes... _Professor._" Ron smirked.

"Hey!" Harry said "That's Professor Potter to you." he smiled.

**A/N: Anybody got any ideas for the Horcruxes? Like where to find them, just asking.**

**Also, 'Conoscere' (_cono-sheh-reh_) is Italian meaning 'To know', trust me... I looked it up. Don't get confused on how you say it Spanish!!!**

**Anyways, review!**


	9. Hermione's Heaven

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**_

**A/N: Sorry you guys I was gonna post Friday but you know with the holidays and everything it got delayed to today. So here's your Christmas present:**

**9. Hermione's Heaven**

"Mimi?" Hermione asked as she watched the house elf clean her room.

Hermione had wanted to help but the house elf just scowled at her and made her sit on her bed and not touch anything.

"Yes Miss?" she asked as dusted.

"Don't you ever get tired? You know... wanna get out? Be a free elf?"

Mimi's eyes widened at such a thought "No! No! No of course not!" the house elf shook her head violently "Mimi loves it here! She has her elf friends, a place to sleep in. Mimi spits on that thought! Spits on it!" she said as she began to sweep.

"Really?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Why of course Miss. What would Mimi do if she wasn't here. Mimi wouldn't know" the house elf shrugged as she kept on sweeping "And I have a new friend" she said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"There's a new elf?" Hermione questioned.

"Miss is silly, very very silly, silly indeed" she gave a slight nod "You see, Mimi's new friend is in this very room" she said like it was this special secret.

"_Me?_" Hermione asked a little shocked.

"Why yes, it sure beats Master Draco but Mimi mustn't speak that way" she quickly corrected herself.

Hermione smiled.

"How is Miss liking it at Malfoy Mansion?" Mimi asked.

Hermione laid back on her bed "I like it but it's just that I never have anything to do. You have what you have to do, the other elf's do and whatever Malfoy does but then what do I do? I take in all the boredom!" she complained.

"Miss can help the other elf's if Master Draco let's you. The other elf's usually stay in the kitchen and do the cooking. There's few of us but Mimi is head house elf" she said proudly as she finished cleaning.

"Well, Mimi has to clean Master Draco's bedroom" the house elf disappeared and Hermione was left to her nothingness.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored" Hermione said as she looked at her room upside down.

She was on her bed, her head was on the side of the bed looking at things upside down as the rest of her body was on the bed keeping her from falling down.

"Bored, bored, bored, bor-"

"I can see that"

"Ah!" Hermione fell from the bed hitting her head on the ground.

"Ow" she said rubbing her head as she got up.

"So I hear from Mimi you have nothing to do and from you that you're 'bored'" he said walking into the room "And all I have to say is-" Malfoy walked up to her and looked her in the eye "What in Merlin's name would you like to do and keep in mind that it's very limited" he said arrogantly.

Hermione shrugged "I don't know. What do you do all day?"

He smirked "Be a Death Eater and mind you my little mudblood, you can't be one"

"Wouldn't want to be" she smirked back.

"Look Granger, unless you have some plan on what you want to do I can't do anything to help" he said as he turned around and began to leave.

"Do you have a library?" she asked quickly before he left.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around smirking a much less evil smirk and more of a smirk crossed with a smile "It's a big place, do _you_ think there's a library?"

He led her to the other side of the hall which she'd never been in seeing as it was in and out of her room as far as she would go. He led her to the very last door on the right.

He stepped aside "Have a look" he said, gesturing for her to open the door and see what lay behind.

Trick or not she went for it. She stepped up to the door, turned the knob and slowly opened the door to what she liked to call... heaven!

Books were everywhere and I mean everywhere!

Bookshelf's were everywhere you turned, rows upon rows, upon rows, upon another row! Left to right, right to left filled to the last possible extent with books. There were stairs that led to the second floor of the huge library which was mainly made up of couches, tables, comfy arm chairs, books of course and the best part was the huge window mixed up of checkered frosted glass and normal glass.

The second floor was only one side right of the library but it was still magnificent.

Bedazzled Hermione walked up to the second floor, eyes as huge as plates, mouth slightly open in amazement as Malfoy watched her every move with amusement.

She got to the top of the stairs, looked around and... screamed.

"AHHHHH!" she yelled hysterically jumping up and down in complete and absolute delight.

"I LOVE THIS PLACE!" she squealed still jumping up and down, dashing past the bookshelf's. Quickly glancing at the titles, mainly occupied on how many there were!

"AHHHHH!" she screamed running down the stairs to preview the other shelf's.

"For the love of Merlin Granger calm down!" Malfoy said as he covered his ears.

"Sorry" Hermione said calmly "It's just that- it's just that- it's just... AHHHHH!" she burst out.

She was like a kid in a candy store with too much candy and so little time.

"Granger just answer me this-" he asked "Will I need a tranquilizer gun?"

Hermione stopped her tirade and looked at him "No you will not need a tranquilizer gun you nitwit" she snapped "Besides" she shrugged "I didn't even know you knew what it was"

"Yeah well..." he walked over to her "I read" he smirked as Hermione smiled back.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione lay on the couch reading a book, lost in her own world.

She was reading a book called _The History of The Phoenix_ which she found surprisingly interesting.

Malfoy walked into the library in search for the brunette. He went up the stairs and found her laying on the couch reading a book, just as he had left her but this time it was a different book.

When he had left she was reading _The Magic Behind Transfiguration_.

Her feet were up on the arm of the couch barely to the side, hair falling behind the other arm of the couch. Her hands holding the sides of the book as she was lost in it's the pages.

He stood there and cleared his throat to try and get her attention which... didn't work. "Granger" still nothing "Granger" he said more firmly "GRANGER!" he yelled.

"What!" Hermione jumped as the book fell from her hands and hit the carpeted floor.

"Oh hi" he said casually "Just wondering if you were hungry cuz silly me" he said sarcastically "It's dinner time"

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch "Almost eight"

"And how long have I been here?"

"Since this morning. Gee Granger don't you ever get tired of reading?" he asked amazed.

"Nope" Hermione said happily as she shook her head.

"Whatever" he said as he walked down the steps and out of the library, Hermione in tow.

He walked into the dinning room, sat down and began to fill his plate as Hermione walked in, sat across from him and started to grab some food.

Hermione and Malfoy ate breakfast, dinner and occasionally lunch together in the dinning room just like right now. They both ate quietly and that was the ritual.

Walk in, eat, don't make too much noise with your utensils, then shut up and leave. Once Hermione kept making too much sound trying to get something on the table while Malfoy was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and he had almost lost it!

"Can't you see that I'm reading!"

"And can't you see I'm trying to get something" she snapped back.

"Well then do it quietly!"

"Yes your majesty" she said sarcastically as she pushed back her chair making a sound as it slid on the floor, stomped to the middle of the table, made a lot of noise trying to get what she wanted to get, stomped back to her seat letting the chair make another scratching sound as it once more slid on the floor.

Malfoy stopped reading and was now glaring at her, who just smiled sweetly.

Now, it was quiet and all you could hear was the sound of the forks and spoons on the fine china as they ate.

"Master Draco" a house elf Hermione had never seen before came into the room with a letter in hand "This letter has arrived for you" the house elf said.

Malfoy took the letter from the elf as the elf scurried back out of the room.

"Aw man" Malfoy groaned as he read the letter.

Hermione looked up at him curiously as he put the letter in his robe pocket and ate again a little more frustrated and definitely upset.

Malfoy looked up at her and gave her the 'mind your own business look' and continued to eat.

Hermione shrugged and went back to her meal knowing that sooner or later, she'd find out.

**A/N: I'd like to say Happy Holidays to all my readers and reviewers and I hope you spend your holiday safe and warm. Most importantly, have fun!**

**Merry Christmas! **

**Much love,**

**Kira**


	10. Bleed

_**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? I don't think so!**_

**A/N: Another sad chapter... enjoy! :D  
**

**10. Bleed**

Once Hermione was done with her dinner she headed back up the stairs to her unfinished book.

As she was going up the steps to the second floor of the library, Malfoy came in.

"Granger!"

"Yeah." Hermione said as she turned around.

"I," he began as he put on the cloak he had in his hand "Will be out doing Death Eater business tonight. Here are the rules: One, you don't leave your room. Two, if you need anything call a house elf. Three, don't even think about escaping because I put up charms. And four, you keep your wand with you at all times. There's lots of Death Eaters out there who would love to get their hands on you, and if they knew I'll be out there's no telling of what they might or might not do or what might happen. Got it?" he asked.

Hermione gave a small nod.

"Alright then, do you have your wand?"

"In my pocket." she responded.

"Keep it with you." he said sternly "I put up some charms to stop people from coming in but you just never know, alright?" Hermione nodded again.

"Okay then, see you later." he said as he left.

She heard a pop and realized that she was now alone. Completely and utterly alone... minus the house elf's of course. She quickly went up the stairs, got her book, grabbed two more and rushed out of the library into her room.

Shutting the door, she took out her wand and put a locking charm on it and did the same to the balcony doors. Pulling the balcony curtains she changed into some jammies and then crawled into bed with her books.

Hermione lay up against her pillows, legs underneath her bed covers and book in her hands.

Hermione sighed contently. This was bliss.

An hour later Hermione was reading her second book of choice, she was about to turn to the page when she heard a crash from downstairs that got her on full alert. She would have thought it was Malfoy but he never crashed into things or let anything fall onto the ground. He had this walk that was..._ refined_, refined enough for a guy of course.

Slowly closing her book she listened intently for anymore noise, which there certainly was. She heard a very low going down of stairs which she guessed were the stairs to the basement, and a loud bang of a door opening. Hermione quickly got out of her bed and clutched her wand.

It was obvious... they, whoever it was, was looking for _her_.

She heard a loud yell that was drenched in disappointment and anger. Whoever it was stormed back up the stairs in anguish.

"_Wingardeum Leviosa,_" Hermione whispered and her wardrobe hovered in the air as she moved it against the door and slowly set it down with her wand just as the person stormed up the stairs.

The bad thing about her room was that it was the first door to the right and a little more down on the left was Malfoy's room. They would look in his room first, then hers.

She heard the person open Malfoy's bedroom door and she ran into the bathroom and closed the door, locked it and then locked it with a spell.

Her breathing quickened as she heard the person slam the door shut and went onward to the next door. She hoped they kept going to the right but, apparently she was out of luck and the person tried opening the door.

"Alohamora!" the person yelled in frustration.

Hermione took deep breaths trying to calm herself down as she heard the person try really hard do push open the door. She felt like going out and pushing the door against the person but knew it was best that she stayed where she was.

The person finally pushed the wardrobe enough to get in.

"Well, well, well," a man said evily "Looks like somebody's trying to hide from me." Hermione could just sense the smirk he had in his face. She heard the guy rummage and then heard steps to the door.

Her heartbeat quickened as the person jiggled the door knob "Alohamora!" the door knob clicked and then the person jiggled it again but because of her locking _spell_ it didn't open. Hermione went to the door and pushed against it. "Alohamora!" the person yelled with more frustration and this time when they pulled on the door knob it threatened to open.

Hermione pushed as much as she could against the door but she was still weak and it was extremely obvious someone was pushing against the door as it opened and closed slightly over and over again, but then the person pushed with so much force Hermione was pushed onto the floor leaving the door open to whoever chose to enter.

"Well look what we have here," Nosh smiled evily "The mudblood."

Hermione got up, "Stay away from me." she warned pointing her wand at him.

"How'd _you_ get a wand?" he spat.

"I... uh - stole it from Malfoy!" she said quickly. She wouldn't dream of telling him Malfoy had bought it for her, she wasn't crazy.

"Then we're gonna have to punish you for it now don't we?" he smirked.

"Stupe-" Hermione began, but he was quicker.

"Accio Wand!" and her wand fell out of her hand into his.

He stepped towards her and Hermione backed away but he ran towards her and pulled her hair.

"Who do you think you _are_?" he spat "You may be part of the fuckin' golden trio but that doesn't give you any special privileges. You can be queen of the Mudblood's, that doesn't make you anything special, not really." he dragged her by her hair into her bedroom and when she struggled he simply pulled harder.

He pushed her and she hit the wardrobe that was now in the middle of the room and he lifted her back up and threw her once more as her head hit the pointy wooden part of the bed as she fell onto the floor.

She felt coldness trickle down her face and touched the spot and realized she was bleeding, "You bastard!" she yelled.

He pointed his wand at her, mouthed a spell and cuts began to appear which soon began to bleed. Hermione got up and tried to punch him but her took her arm and threw her once more. This time she hit a wall and slid down, he dragged her back up and smacked her, then smacked her once more for good measure.

"You're lucky you haven't been killed yet. Dumb Malfoy, wonder why he keeps you around. Perhaps, maybe for a lay? Ow!" he said as he let go of her and touched his face seeing as Hermione had punched him in the nose.

"Don't you ever say that again you perverted little freak!" she yelled as she kicked him where it really hurt and watched him go down onto the floor in pure agony, but that didn't stop him.

"You're gonna get it now!" he yelled as he tried to get up from the floor, still in pain, and smacked her with such force that Hermione fell.

"Say your last words mudblood" Nosh said as he towered over her wand pointing at her "None? Well then, Avada--"

"What the fuck is going on!"

**A/N: Cliffy! I hate cliffy's don't you? Makes you wish you'd review more often, don't they? Wink wink. Okay lol that made no sense but still, reviews are much appreciated. Thank you :)**

**Also, sorry if this chapter wasn't at its best or more plainly wasn't better, I've never written a chapter like this so it was kinda hard but I did try and gave it an effort.**


	11. Entranced

_**Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? No, Nope and Uh-uh.**_

**11. Entranced**

"Say your last words mudblood" Nosh said as he towered over her wand pointing at her "None? Well then, Avada-"

"What the fuck is going on!" Malfoy yelled as he stood beside the wardrobe, anger very evident in his face. He looked at Nosh to Hermione on the floor.

"Well Nosh? I want an answer!"

Nosh simply shrugged "Mudblood has a smart mouth" and then unexpectedly he got punched in the face so hard by Malfoy that he fell backwards onto the floor.

"You break into my home, torture my mudblood _without_ my permission and expect everything to be fine, I DON'T THINK SO!" he yelled as he punched him once more and picked him of the ground "You have some nerve Nosh, you've got some damn nerve!" and he pushed him back onto the ground.

"Listen, Draco man-"

"Don't even start! Now get up" he spat as he watched Nosh try to get up but having trouble from all the pain "You know, you're the worst Death Eater I've ever heard of. Doesn't even punch back and even Crabbe and Goyle do and that's saying something.

Nosh tried to take a swing at Draco but Draco dodged it and then all of a sudden they both got into a bloody fist fight.

They rolled around on the ground punching each other as Hermione watched not knowing what to do, then she saw her wand drop from Nosh's pocket so, trying to dodge the fighting so called 'men' she tried to take her wand but suddenly they decided to roll around once more which ended up covering her wand.

"Would you two STOP IT!" they continued to fight and rolled over leaving Malfoy on top. Hermione took the chance and snatched her wand from the ground. She lifted her wand up and made a loud bang making the two boys stop.

"Finally you two stopped!" Hermione yelled.

"Dude she has your wand" Nosh said in hopes that Malfoy would stop punching him and turn on the mudblood.

"I'll deal with her once I deal with you!" he said getting up and dragging up Nosh with him both in pain as they did so.

Malfoy dragged Nosh out of the room and Hermione stayed in her spot.

She heard a lot of yelling and then the crackle of fire and then Malfoy did an exasperated yell and she heard him hurl something and have it shatter, then she heard his footsteps going up the stairs. In a while he appeared slowly into her room clearly, physically hurt.

He walked over to her and bent down on his knees he turned her face gently to examine the cut on her face and the other one on her arm. He touched the bruise carefully that she had on her forehead and to his gentle touch she flinched "Does it hurt?" he asked gently.

Hermione nodded.

"Stay still" he said as he took out his wand and healed the cuts and bruises "How about now?" he asked.

"All better" she gave a slight smile and he gave a small smile back.

This was very awkward for her. He was being so calm, so gentle, so... _caring_.

"What about you, are you okay?" she asked.

"Nothing that magic can't fix" he said and tried to sit next to her and he looked like it was painful just to do that.

"Where does it hurt?" Hermione asked holding out her wand.

"Hurt? I don't hurt, I'm fine" he shrugged.

"Yeah, right macho man" she said sarcastically "Now where does it hurt?"

"Really I'm fine. Ah!" he tried to get up by holding onto the bed but sank back down in pain.

Hermione touched his arm gently to have him wince at her touch. She took out her wand and healed his arm, the bruises on his face and whatever other bruises she could see.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Just my other arm and right here" he pointed to the side of his stomach. She healed the spots and looked back up at him.

"Better?"

"Yeah... thanks"

She smiled "No problem"

They looked each other in the eye for a long time. Hermione never really had the chance to just look into his eyes and found herself entranced by them. They were silver with specks of blue and had a way to them that made it hard for you to turn away. They were... captivating.

They looked each other for a long time until Hermione was brave enough to turn away, only to have Malfoy gently turn her chin towards him and suddenly bit by bit their heads moved closer until... they kissed.

Their lips connected into a soft slow kiss. Neither turning away and both sharing the moment without disgust or the need to break the kiss apart, but both sharing the kiss in pleasure. He moved his hand from her chin to her cheek gently stroking it with his thumb as Hermione's hands moved to his shoulder and the other around his back.

They slowly broke the kiss and looked at each other in the eye. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?"

"... Everything"

**A/N: And there you have it my beautiful readers, what you have long awaited for. As a little New Years present for all of you I have posted the book cover for this story on my profile page so check it out and let me know what you think. Review! **


	12. I Have Changed

_**Disclaimer: And I shall say it again, I don't own Harry Potter!**_

**12. I Have Changed**

Hermione walked out of her room the next morning and tripped on something outside her door and fell.

"Ow that was my head!" Malfoy yelled as he sat up while rubbing the side of his head.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing outside my door!"

"Making sure Nosh didn't come back!" he said as he got up.

"So you slept outside my door?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Sure looks that way doesn't it" he said as he helped her up.

"You know you really didn't have to"

"But I wanted to" he said simply like it was no big deal.

"Well... um, thanks" Hermione said unsure of what to say. I mean, what do you tell a guy who saved your life and slept outside your door just to protect you?

"No problem" he nodded "Well we'd better head down to breakfast, I can smell French toast and scrambled eggs" he said with a small smile.

"Yeah" Hermione smiled back.

They say down at their usual seats and began eating their breakfast to follow their usual routine, Malfoy reads the paper, drinks his coffee, eats while Hermione eats and is left to her thoughts.

It didn't really bother her that he read the paper and she didn't. She once took a peek at the paper to find it filled with Death Eater news and stuff. Nothing that she would find appealing to read.

Once Hermione was done she headed back upstairs, took the books she had left in her room from the past night and went to the library. She put away her finished book and sat down to read but in the back of her mind something kept distracting her.

_The kiss._

What had that been all about! Why hadn't she pulled away better question why did it even happen? Why had she let it happen? Why had _he_?... _Although_, he did kiss pretty good, NO! That's not the point.

She just didn't know what they were anymore. Were they still enemies, friends, even dare she say a couple? Then there was their past. No matter what each other did it would always be there, no way of avoiding it.

She could always forgive and forget but you could never really forget the past and all the awful things he had done. There was always the possibility of change... well, he could have. Then there was the whole thing of, I don't know DEATH EATER!

How could she possibly be involved with a Death Eater! It was just like asking Harry to date one, crazy!

She heard the door to the library open and saw Malfoy come up the steps.

"Hey, um... can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" Hermione said as she took her feet off the couch to make room for him.

He sat down next to her "I wanted to talk about yesterday and a few other things" he said as he sat down, Hermione nodded "First of all... um... how do I tell you this" he said.

"Just say it"

"It's hard but I'll try... my, my opinion on things have... have changed" he said questioning himself.

"Um... _okay_" she nodded, not quite comprehending "But I still don't-" Hermione began but eyes widened as she caught onto what he was saying.

Malfoy gave a small nod and turned away to look at the window.

"Oh my god" Hermione whispered "You've turned gay!"

"WHAT!" Malfoy's head snapped back to her direction "What the hell gave you that idea!" he yelled.

Hermione blushed "So... you're not gay?"

"Of course not!"

"So then your opinions have changed on what?"

Malfoy took a deep breath "On where muggles and muggleborns stand" he said quietly not looking her in the eye.

"What! So now we're below dirt!" Hermione yelled standing up "Are we now just _mud _or below that! How can we be below mud? Are we mildew? Grass stains? I mean how low can you get Malfoy!" Hermione yelled in rage.

"Would you shut up!" Malfoy yelled as he stood up "Have you been paying attention! Have you been paying any ounce of attention the last few days!"

"I bloody well have!"

"Then if I despised you so much that you were below dirt I wouldn't be able to do this!" he said as he grabbed her and kissed her. It wasn't like their first kiss, it was fierce and full of emotion. Too shocked to turn away Hermione let herself be kissed as she kissed him back. Then, he slowed his pace and slowly broke apart.

He put his hand gently on her chin "My opinions, and _feelings_ have changed on muggles and muggleborns-" he said softly.

"Then-"

"_Shh_" he said gently as he put his finger on her lips to keep her quiet and then gave her a soft quick kiss before he continued "I have changed. Over the last few years I have realized the mistakes in my actions and just how much of a... _cockroach_ I was" he smiled and Hermione grinned at the memory "And I want to say, that I'm sorry... _Hermione_"

**A/N: Well there you have it, more from your favorite couple and the truth starts to unfold! Please don't forget to click the review button!!**


	13. Talk

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger and most specifically, Harry Potter.**_

**13. Talk**

Hermione and Malfoy now sat on the couch discussing... whatever they felt like talking about.

"Malfoy ther-"

"Draco" he corrected "Call me Draco"

Hermione nodded. _Call him Draco? _Sure it would be weird to call your... what is it? _Boyfriend, former enemy_? By his last name but it would sure take some time of her getting use to before Hermione could be comfortable calling him, well... Draco.

For all her life or for as long as she had known him it had always been _Malfoy_. Malfoy is arrogant, Malfoy is a git, Malfoy is a ferret, Malfoy is this, Malfoy is that and never ever had he been _Draco_ to her.

"Right, _Draco_" Hermione stopped to think about how that sounded. DracoDraco._ Draco_. Hey Draco how's it goin'?

So, _so_ odd. So out of the ordinary. So... un-normal. It was something that was going to take time to get use to._ A lot_ of time.

"Draco" she said once more. _Oh if only Harry and Ron could see me now_. Which was actually what she was going to talk about "Well for as long as I have been, you know, _there-"_

"A year and six months" he cut in.

"Really?" he nodded "Well, what's the news on Harry and Ron?" she asked bitting her lip. _Let it good news, Merlin please let it be good news._

_Draco_ thought for a moment "Nobody really knows what's up with them really. We think they've gone into hiding and Death Eaters have been trying to find them for months with no luck"

Hermione sighed with relief "Thank Merlin"

"Do you-" Hermione closed her eyes and breathed before she continued " Do you know anything about my parents?" she asked.

He stayed quiet for a while. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him "Let's just say that they weren't so lucky" he said gently.

Hermione looked at him devastated just trying to get the information to process her brain and when it registered, she didn't like it.

"What?" Hermione asked softly.

"I'm sorry, I really am" he said as he put his arms around her and just held her close to him. She stayed there in Draco's embrace and didn't say another word, although Draco could tell she was crying from the few wet drops that fell onto his shirt.

He rubbed her back and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and whispered reassuring words into her ear.

"Don't worry I'm here for you babe, I'm here" he said gently.

"I..." Hermione began as she lifted her head from his chest and breathed in deeply trying to gain control of herself again "I just want this to end" she sobbed as she lay her head back on his chest and silently cried.

"Want what exactly to end?" he asked curiously.

"I want this whole..." she waved a hand around "Evil takes over the world thing to end... and bummer it doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon" she added depressively.

"You know what?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Me too"

"Life sucks" she said.

"Maybe..." he shrugged "Maybe we can do something about it" he said slyly.

Hermione quickly looked up "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Draco smirked.

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed in the last chapter, you guys make me so happy! And for the rest of you, review!**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter. **


	14. Retaliate

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**14. Retaliate**

"Ron get your lazy arse up!" Harry yelled as he tried waking Ron up for the fifth time. "Wake UP!"

"Ummuhmnhm." Ron mumbled as he turned around, still asleep.

"Why do we have to go through this every-fucking-morning!" he bit out as he hit him with a pillow as he said it.

"What Harry! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" Ron yelled, finally awake.

"I'm trying to get you UP!" he said as he whacked Ron in the face with the pillow one last time.

"Well you're going about it all-" Ron said as he pried the pillow away from Harry's hand "Wrong!" Ron yelled as the pillow was finally in his hands. "_This,_" he said as he hit Harry in the head with the pillow "Is not how you wake a person up and this isn't either!" he said as he hit Harry with the pillow about five time before Harry conjured up his own pillow and retaliated.

"Maybe-" Harry bit out as he whacked Ron with the pillow. "You have forgotten," he flung his pillow at Ron as Ron flung his pillow at him "But we're getting-" Ron hit Harry "The Horcruxes" he said hitting him "TODAY!"

Ron was about to fling his pillow but froze "We are?"

"_We are._" Harry said in a 'definite' tone.

"_Today?_" Ron gulped.

"Today." Harry said sharply.

"Aww man." Ron fell back into his bed and put the pillow over his head.

* * *

"Ron if we get sep-" Harry began as they stepped outside of the cabin only to be interrupted by Ron. 

"I know, I know." Ron rolled his eyes in boredom, "If we get separated by any chance we meet back here. I know but did we really need to bring all those books with us?"

"Need to?" Harry laughed and then turned serious "Have to."

"Oh I get it," Ron said "We can use them as umbrella's in case it rains." he said as if he had just figured out the answer to his Divination homework back in 3rd year. He took the book in his hand and opened it up in the middle and put it over his head.

"Give me that." Harry growled as he took the book from Ron, put a shrinking spell on it and put it in his pocket.

"So... where exactly are we going?"

"South Lambeth."

"South Lambeth!" Ron yelled "How are we supposed to get to South Lambeth when we don't even know where we are!"

"We'll take the bus." Harry shrugged.

"What bus!" Ron yelled "The Knight Bus doesn't run anymore and where are we going to find a muggle bus in the middle of nowhere!"

"Want to _accio_ one?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Then how would the bus get back on the road?"

"UGH!" Harry yelled as he walked east.

"Why are you going east?"

"I'm trying to figure a good place to memorize before we apparate back to London"

"WOAH!" Ron said grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him back "You said _what_?!"

"Apparate-" Harry said slowly as if talking to a five year old "Back- to- _London_"

"Harry I'm not retarded!" Ron yelled. Harry just raised an eyebrow "Shut up!"

Harry laughed "We're going to apparate down to Private Drive and then find the rest of the way to Lambeth"

"Uh Harry?"

"Uh _yeah?_"

"Why are we going to Private Drive when we could go to some place like the Leaky Cauldron and floo to Lambeth?"

"_Because_ it has less wizard exposure and less chance of us getting caught."

"But I thought Death Eaters were everywhere these days."

"_They are_ but why would they want to spend the whole day with the people they loath? Unless they're planning something against them." Harry said.

"I guess that makes sense." Ron turned to Harry who was giving him a strange look and wait! Is that... _a smirk!_ "Harry," Ron asked nervously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry simply took out his wand, smirk still in place and pointed it at Ron.

"Harry, what are you gonna do?" Ron said as Harry stepped forward to him and he stepped back _"Harry?"_

**A/N: What _is_ Harry going to do? Well... you'll find that one out in the next chapter. I keep giving you guys (and girls) cliffie's I don't mean to though they just happen, _sorry_. REVIEW!**


	15. Colors and Buses

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!**_

**A/N: Just to let you know, Harry has green eyes and Daniel Radcliffe has blue.**

**15. Colors and Buses**

... Ron turned to Harry who was giving him a strange look and wait! Is that... _a smirk!_ "Harry," Ron asked nervously "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry simply took out his wand, smirk still in place and pointed it at Ron.

"Harry, what are you gonna do?" Ron said as Harry stepped forward to him and he stepped back. _"Harry?"_

"_Comme noir!" _Harry yelled pointing at Ron and once the spell was done, stepped back and admired his work.

"Oh on Merlin's name what did you do!" Ron yelled looking at his arms and making sure he was in one piece. He looked up at Harry who was smiling.

"What!" Ron yelled.

Harry conjured up a mirror and place it on Ron's face.

"AH!" Ron yelled jumping back, breathing in deeply "Wha-... wha did you-... WHAT!" Ron said barely making it out as he took quick breaths in and out.

It was unbelievable, his hair was BLACK! The Weasley red hair was his signature, his trademark! It was what made him _him_! It was what made him a Weasley!

"Harry Potter you're a dead man! What the bloody hell did you do that for!" Ron yelled.

"People will defiantly recognize you by your hair or in the least attract attention and we can't have that." Harry explained.

"So you're not demented or anything?" Ron asked warily.

"No!"

"Prove it! What did you call me back in 4th year that one time when you were mad at me?"

"A right foul git."

"Exact words!"

"'You're a right foul git, you know that?'" Harry said in a bored tone.

Ron sighed with relief. "Good, it's you."

"Of course it's me!" Harry yelled back.

"Wait, what are you going to do with _your_ hair?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dye it, what else?" Harry said as if it were obvious.

"No mate, _I'll _dye it." Harry's face fell as Ron took out his wand.

"You- you don't have to do that. I can do it by myself." Harry said stepping back.

"I insist." he said with a glimmer in his eyes pointing his wand at Harry's hair, waved it and he stepped back and admired his work.

Having an idea of what color Ron had transformed his hair, "Please tell me you didn't"

"Oh, I did." Ron nodded and handed the mirror to Harry who almost dropped the mirror out of shock.

His hair, his beautiful black hair was now a _very_ light blond... and he looked freaky too!

Ron stood behind Harry both sharing their faces in the mirror.

"I... I... I look like Malfoy!"

"Not yet." Ron said.

"What do you mean-" too late, Ron had already taken out his wand and pointed it at Harry who just groaned and looked back into the mirror to see a pair silver eyes staring back at him.

Harry glared at Ron. "I hate you."

Now, it was Harry's turn to do a little damage to the Weasley similarities of his best friend. He pointed his wand at Ron who's face fell and then handed over the mirror to him.

"Oh yeah, great, you change my eyes to look like my hair! My old hair anyway," his eyes were now a maroon like shade but with specks of honey brown and dark blue. "These eyes are just wrong in so many ways!"

"That's the point" Harry said simply.

"I hate you." he said with venom in his voice as he glared at Harry.

"Ditto. Now come on, let's get to London. Right there-" Harry pointed "Is where we apparate back here, or if you can remember the Cabin. Got it?" Ron nodded. Harry walked over to Ron and grabbed his shoulder and apparated.

Next second they were in a very dirty, disgusting so called "park".

"Wow," Ron raised an eyebrow "Lovely." Ron said sarcastically as he lifted up a tire from the ground and tossed it out of his way.

"Yet another park ruined by Dudley." Harry muttered as he looked around the place.

"Huh?"

"Welcome to Private Drive Ron."

"So this is how Private Drive looks like these days huh?" Ron said looking around.

"Ron, this park always looked this way... well until Dudley and his friends ruined it. Anyways, I'm sure the rest of Private Drive is still as same and boring as it always was."

"Oh joy." Ron said in monotone.

"Oh it'll be loads of fun," Harry nodded "Now let's get out of here before anyone notices us."

"Right there with you mate." Ron said as he followed Harry out of the park and into the streets of Private Drive.

"Same old, same old." Harry said as he looked around the street.

"So what do we do now?"

* * *

Two boys in normal every day clothes sat together in a bus. To anybody who saw them as they passed they were just ordinary 'Nothing different about them' boys... and by ordinary I mean _muggle_. Ron and Harry had miraculously made it onto a double decker bus, a muggle double decker bus (just in case you weren't clear). 

They sat in the seats wondering themselves '_How in the world did we get here?'_. Harry looked out the window as Ron, who was right beside him, kept fidgeting.

"Would you stop!" Harry yelled as he was getting annoyed with all his fidgeting.

"You try being in my shoes why don't ya!" Ron said and moved from fidgeting to tapping his foot.

"Ron there's nothing to be worried about, it's a _bus_."

"It's not the bus I'm worried about," Ron replied. Harry turned to him "What if something happens, what if _he's_ there?"

"Well then, let's hope he takes me for Malfoy then." Harry joked.

Ron looked at him with a serious face. "That's not funny. Harry we've already faced him once and barely made it, what if we're not so lucky this time."

"Ron I don't have all the answers. All questions will be answered in their own time. We'll know what to do, hopefully, when the time comes but for now we've just got to go and live in the present."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Ron nodded as he joined Harry in looking out the window but got bored. "How long until we get there?" he asked impatiently.

"About an hour or two." Harry replied.

Ron slumped down in his seat "Ugh."

**A/N: Did you guys think Harry was gonna kill off Ron? No way! **

**_Comme noir _is French for 'Like black', I'm not too confident about making up my own words and having them be "spells" so I choose what I want my spell to be and translate it in another language.**

**Anyways I'm getting quite close to one hundred reviews! I'd really appreciate it if I got there before the next chapter, what'd ya say? Review?  
**


	16. And We Bicker

_**Disclaimer: Miss Emerald aka me, does not own Harry Potter.**_

**A/N: AHH!!! I've got 100 reviews! I'm so happy, thank you!!!**

**16. And We Bicker**

"_Maybe..." he shrugged "Maybe we can do something about it." he said slyly._

_Hermione quickly looked up "What do you mean?" she asked curiously._

_Draco smirked._

"Draco, what do you mean?" Hermione asked at him.

He looked at her, "Nothing, forget it." he said as he stood up to leave.

"No!" Hermione pulled him back down onto the couch "What do you mean?" she asked forcefully.

"Well..." Hermione gave him a persistent look, "Go on" she urged.

"Well, if we hate it so much why don't we do something about it." he stated.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Stop all this madness."

"_How?_"

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"You mean... defeat Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Basically... yeah." Draco nodded.

"But that's Harry's job!" she yelled.

"Do you see him stepping up to the plate?" Hermione turned silent and looked away.

"Hey," he said gently. She looked at him "I'm sure that Harry's trying wherever he is but we can either sit here like couch potatoes and wait for him to show up and do something _or_ we can do something our self's."

Hermione sat there looking at him "_Well_..." Hermione began, pondering the idea, "Maybe and I mean maybe we can try and help Harry _halfway_" she said unsure.

"That's all I ask, that we help defeat Voldemort. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Yup." Draco said for he also did not not know what to say.

"Uh-huh."

"... Yeah."

"So what are we gonna do!" Hermione burst.

"I don't know, you're the 'brains' aren't you!" Draco retorted, emphasizing the word _brains_.

"Well you came second best and it was _your_ idea in the first place! You must have some type of idea on what we're gonna do!"

"Well I don't!... And I came very close to beating you." he couldn't help add.

"Did not." Hermione snorted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah right."

"I did!"

"You wish." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"And we're fighting about this _why?_" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "You started it" she mumbled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay, okay! Fine! Whatever! Can we just get to the point?"

"Gladly."

"Well... what do we do?"

"Eh..." Hermione shook her head "We..." she shook her head again "May-... no, wouldn't work." Hermione mumbled "I... I... I'm not sure if I... if I should tell you this." Hermione said trying to decide if it was the right thing to do. After all, changed or not he was _still_ a Death Eater.

"Tell me what?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione looked at him and decided to trust him. "Well, there's a thing called Horcruxes. Do you know what they are?"

"I'm pretty sure I do." Draco nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Well Voldemort made seven and hid them all -- quite good I might add -- and the only way he can be defeated fully is if we find them and destroy them."

"That's the _only_ way?" he asked.

"'Fraid so"

"How are we gonna get them?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, "I have no idea."

"We're doomed!" Draco said throwing his hands up in the air defeat.

"Oh come on," Hermione said grabbing his arm "Be positive!" she smiled.

"We're doomed!" Draco said in a happy voice and fake smile.

"There you go," she laughed. He gave her a small smirk. "If it makes you feel any better there's only one more left."

"Thank God!" he sighed.

"Hufflepuff's cup."

"Located where exactly?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know but Harry had said something about it doing with Voldemort's past, like where he's been and stuff." Hermione said, spirit dying down as she thought of her friends.

"So to find out where it is we have to find out his history?" Draco asked.

"Sorta, yeah." she nodded.

"Oh great, I can see it now 'Hey Voldemort, can you tell me your whole life story in hopes that I can find a cup and destroy you?'" he said in a cheerful voice "Not likely." he said back to his normal self.

"Well we don't have to _ask_ _him_."

"Please tell me you're not thinking about research." he pleaded.

"Oh Malfoy you know me so well." she smiled.

"Ugh! Research" he groaned.

"I think research is pretty fun actually."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he looked at her with wide eyes.

"I kid you not." she smiled.

"What so fun about _research_, bleh!"

Hermione giggled "One you learn new things, two you increase your knowledge, three-"

"I don't need a list!" he yelled.

"Fine then." Hermione huffed sitting back down, her back against the couch.

Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye. For some reason that he did not know he didn't want her mad at him. He had actually come to take a liking to her. There was so much more to her than everybody was led to believe, just like him.

Draco sighed "Go on."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled before she continued "Three..."

**A/N: I would have had this up sooner but my keyboard was and _is_ giving me a bit of problems, nothing that can't be fixed :)**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed, you've really made my day!**


	17. Ron's Victory

_**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.**_

**A/N: I would like to thank my reviewer Rhia for giving me the wonderful idea for this chapter, I couldn't have done it without you :) Thank you!**

**17. Ron's Victory**

"We're here." Harry said as he pulled the map down revealing his face.

"This is it?" Ron asked surprised taking the map from him to double check.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Harry said taking the map back and looking at it.

"This can't be it."

"It is." Harry nodded.

They both looked at the building in front of them that was now in ruins. It was burnt down with cracked windows and grass that just wouldn't grow. The building use to an old orphanage, an old orphanage that a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle had stayed until he was old enough to move out.

"Well... you gonna move?" Harry said looking over at Ron.

"It's your plan you go first!" Ron argued.

"But I'm a star!" Harry argued back.

"I don't care!"

"But my life's more-"

"Don't get started with me Potter" Ron said daring him to continue his sentence.

"It's Josh!"

"Whatever _Josh_," he retorted, adding "Having code names was a stupid idea anyway." Ron whispered sharply.

"I don't think so _Tim_."

"Well I think so _Josh_."

"Well you're the only one."

"Back at cha!" Ron yelled back.

"_So_... you gonna go in?"

Ron gave him a quizzical look "No I will not go in."

"You have to go in _sometime_."

"Yeah but not today." Ron said turning his back to leave.

"Get over here," Harry said as he pulled him back by his shirt "I'll go in and you watch my back."

"But who's gonna watch my back?"

"I'll guard your front." Harry shrugged.

"What?!"

"_What?_"

"What?"

"Never mind." Harry said as he walked up the pavement.

Ron followed him watching where he stepped as bits and pieces of glass were scattered everywhere included bits of ashes. As they got closer to the building they began to get a light scent of burnt that had decided to stay.

"Harry- uh- I mean Josh, do you think it's dangerous in there?" Ron whispered.

"I just hope they're not in there, Tim." Harry whispered back.

"If that's the case then your name is Malfoy."

"What'll your new name be? _Leroy?_"

"Hmm, Leroy or Tim?" Ron pondered the idea.

"Oh shut up." Harry said as he began walking up the three steps to the building doors. One of the two doors were missing so he cautiously stepped inside followed by Ron.

Inside it was dark and the only light shown was the light coming through were the cracks on the walls and the broken windows. It was cloudy outside, just like it always was. It was still fairly early and not to mention this place was a bit in the middle of nowhere so the matter of being caught by muggles wasn't a big issue.

"Should we make our presence known before we get anymore in and it's harder for us to get out?" Ron whispered.

Harry nodded "Yeah," he whispered. "Uh-"

"Inspectors!" Ron yelled.

Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised, who just shrugged.

"Inspectors!" Harry yelled. Hey, might as well give it a try.

"We're here to fumigate!" Ron yelled and Harry almost immediately elbowed him in the stomach, and not so gently either.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what muggle jobs do!" Ron whispered as he rubbed his stomach.

They stayed there waiting patiently, okay, _nervously_ with their wands out and ready to hit any target that dared come upon them. They must have waited at least five minutes before Harry nodded and moved on deeper into the building stepping carefully on the burnt wood floors.

"Where should we look?"

"I don't know, loose floor boards, fireplaces?" Harry shrugged as he began rummaging through nothing but junk.

"And we'll be done _when_?" Ron asked as he searched for loose floorboards.

"When we find the stinkin' cup!" Harry yelled. "Or when we search every square inch of this place, whichever comes first." Harry said changing to an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"We'll be here forever!" Ron groaned.

"But can't you just taste the freedom?" Harry said throwing an arm around Ron staring into nothingness with a picture in his head. "Smell the victory."

"I smell smog now get off me!" Ron retorted as he threw Harry's arm off him and began to search.

"It's all worth it Ron, believe me." Harry said as he too began to search.

"You better be right _Josh!_"

"Oh I'll be right _Tim_."

_**One-Hour Later**_

"SPIDER!" Ron yelled running towards Harry.

"So kill it."

"Excuse me?" Ron asked unbelievably.

"Kill-it" Harry said slowly.

"Why don't you?"

"Ron if you can't handle this imagine what'll happen when it's more than just a spider."

"I bet my opponent won't be a freakin' spider!"

"Just kill it before you don't know where it is." Harry sighed giving Ron a push.

"Hate you" Ron mumbled before heading back to the spider. He looked at where the spider was and took a deep breath. "Spider, you're going down." he muttered before gathering up all his strength and marching to the spider before he lost all courage. "Avada Kadavra!" and within a second the spider was dead.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron said running back to Harry.

"WHAT!"

"I killed a spider!" he said brightly.

Harry looked up at him from his spot on the floor "Wonderful." he said in monotone.

"You can't even pretend to be happy for me!" Ron yelled outraged.

"Look Ron, I am very proud of you, I am ecstatic for you, I congratulate you on your big kill on a spider and watch me leap up in joy when you find that cup. I'm happy for you, really I am, and we'll go celebrating once everything is settled. One big fiesta with Hermione. How does that sound?" Harry asked with a smile.

"But what if she's-"

"Zip IT! She's alive and we're going to a fiesta once this is over, capish?"

"Si."

"Good." Harry smiled before getting back to work.

Ron went back to his work but not before doing a small happy dance... okay, a _big_ happy dance in the other room.

Ron finished his corner and headed to another part of the building not too far away from Harry. He went into a room and saw a fireplace. He looked at it with an eyebrow raised, pondering the idea before taking a deep breath and stepping into it.

The ashes from previous fire's entered his lungs making him sneeze and have all the ashes stir up. He moved around trying to find a way out when he touched a heap of ashes, he moved his hand trying to find the opening when his hands touched something cold. Afraid yet fearlessly he tugged the object out just as the dust settled and he was dumbfounded to what he found.

"HARRY!" he bellowed.

"What is it now Ron!" Ron came bursting into the room holding up, wait... a gold cup!

"OH MY GOD! You found the, you found the, you- YES!" Harry stammered before getting up and hugging his best friend, "Ew." Harry said seeing as he just hugged a very ashy dirty man.

"Sorry 'bout that, here you go mate." Ron said handing him the cup.

Harry took it in his hands mouth open, thumb moving across the Hufflepuff crest. "We're gonna have a fiesta!" he yelled in happiness, not caring how dirty he was.

"Bloody hell we are!"

"Ron, you've made me proud to be your friend." Harry smiled.

"Whatever just blow the sucker up!" Ron smiled.

"You got it." Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the cup that he placed on the floor, "_Incendi_o!" the cup burst into flames and the fire burned out.

"Watch out Voldie, here we come" Harry grinned.

**A/N: Okay so they're done with that task while Draco and Hermione have just begun, how's it gonna work? Not to worry, I have plans.**

**Once again the idea for this chapter was from my reviewer Rhia and I just want to say thank you for your help :)**

**P.S. Happy Valentines Day!  
**


	18. Their Plan

_**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.**_

**18. _Their_ Plan**

Draco slept peacefully in his bed until he was awoken by someone jumping on his bed.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Hermione yelled.

"Ughh, what?" Draco asked groggily as he sat up only to have her giggle.

"Your hair looks funny." Hermione, overly hyper, stated.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve in the morning." she said happily.

"And why are you so... _awake?_"

"I had five cups of coffee!" Hermione yelled as she continued her bed jumping.

"You WHAT!" Draco yelled.

"Coffee wakes you up, coffee makes you alert!"

"And coffee makes you hyper now stop!" Draco yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him.

Hermione giggled "That was fun! Let's do it again!" she said, about to get up only to have Draco keep her down.

"No more coffee." he said while holding her hands and staring down at her.

"No more." she nodded but then burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Your hair looks funny." she said in between giggles.

"Hey, your hair isn't exactly morning perfect either." Draco said as he noticed her all over the place hair.

"But I try." she smiled.

Draco looked at her, so happy and not to mention hyper that he couldn't help but kiss her. He dipped his head down and captured her lips in his. Making the moment last a bit longer than it ever had.

Draco smiled "You taste like coffee," he said softly.

"Well... do you feel awake?" Draco let out a sigh and smiled as he laid down next to her and put his arms around her as she laid her head against his chest.

"I tried looking up information on Voldie what's his face and I got nothing!" she pouted.

"It's alright babe," he said kissing her forehead "I had a a second plan anyway."

Hermione lifted her head from his chest "You do?" her eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"And that would _be?_"

"We just go in and kick his ass." he shrugged.

"Great idea Draco and afterward we can go watch a movie or something, extra butter on his popcorn!" she said in fake enthusiasm.

"What's a movie?" Draco said then shaking his head "Anyway, I don't mean kill him. Make him weak enough that he can't really fight or do anything. Leave him paralyzed or something for a long time."

"Good plan but we're not talking about just anybody here." Hermione said sitting up.

"Well I know _that _dear."

"Just making sure you know." Hermione said happily as she bounced up and down slightly in her sitting position.

They sat there thinking in silence but it seemed as if Draco was the one doing all the thinking and Hermione was just 'sit bouncing'.

"A potion!" Draco yelled as the idea hit him.

"Well you don't have to be so loud!" Hermione said as she touched her ear.

"Sorry." he said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's okay, now what were you saying?"

"We could make a potion."

"Ooh, a potion! What type?" she asked excitedly.

"Hermione, you're the brains! I just come up with the ideas, how should I know what potion to use?"

"I haven't made a potion in _so_ long." she said dreamily, ignoring what he said. "I miss making potions."

"Then make one!" Draco said as he was beginning to get frustrated. He was getting nowhere with this hyper Hermione.

"What type?" she asked as excitedly.

"Ugh!" he laid back down and threw the covers over his head.

Hermione crawled next to him and whispered "What type?"

Several hours later when Hermione had finally calmed down, Draco and Hermione were in the library searching for good defense potions that they could use to defeat Voldemort. Well, Hermione was anyway. Draco on the other hand was searching for some type of spell that could blow Voldemort away with one shot.

"Hermione!" Draco called.

"Yes." Hermione said as she walked into his section, a book in hand.

"I might have found something." he said not raising his head from the book in his hands.

"What'd you find?" she asked.

"There's this spell and it's so strong it could knock a person out for three days. More or less depends on that persons strength."

"So Voldie would be out for like what... _a day?_"

"Hey it's better than nothing."

"Maybe we can find a spell that could turn him into good." Hermione said pensively.

"Only if we were _that_ lucky." Draco replied.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded "So what's the spell?"

"_Reverto e le darre_." he read from the book.

"So we're onto planning everything else now, right?"

"Yeah."

"So how do we go in?" Hermione asked.

"_That's_, what we have to plan." he said before taking the book and leaving the library.

**A/N: For the first time I made up the spell up, yay! _Although_, most of the words do have meanings in other languages if you translated them into English the spell would make no sense!**

**Not that great of a chapter but I didn't know how to exactly write this chap but what I have planned will hopefully make up for it.**

**Review!**


	19. Almost There

_**Disclaimer: Do not ask, because I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**A/N: Most of you have been asking when Ron, Harry and Hermione are going to meet, and I have your answer... but you'll have to read to find out!**

**19. Almost There**

Hermione followed Draco into his study as he looked around his desk drawers for something.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the corner of the desk.

He took out some parchment, some ink and a quill and began to draw on the paper.

"What are you doing?" Hermione stepped beside him as he drew what seemed like...

"A map." he replied.

"To what?"

"Voldemort's headquarters."

Hermione tilted her head to the side as she looked at what he drew. "Woah, so that's how it looks like."

"Uh-huh"

"It's looks so... bleh" Hermione said in disgust. Due to being stuck in the dungeons and never being let out, Hermione never knew how the building looked like, well... until now. Draco drew a building with five floors, two of the five floors were underground. On the three other upper levels there was only one window per floor.

"The two lower levels are the first one where you were kept and the one below is the torture chambers. Above them both is just where Voldemort sends Death Eaters to have a talk with him, order them around, stuff like that. Next floor is where all the Death Eater meetings take place and above that is Voldemorts so called 'study'." Draco explained.

"Okay, so where would Voldemort be if we wanted to kick his ass?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately darling there is no place entitled 'The place to kick Voldemort's ass' but he will most likely be found on the first floor."

"So that's where we go?"

"That's where we go." Draco nodded.

"What about security, does he have any?"

"You'd be nuts if there wasn't security but if we get there around twelve, that's the time most Death Eaters go out for lunch and luckily for us Crabbe and Goyle go out for lunch an hour earlier and guard Voldemort's door at that time."

"Meaning they'd be easy to take out." Hermione said catching on

"Uh-huh. A simple spell can knock them out or just make them chase after a cookie." Draco chuckled.

"Oh come on," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, I was bored one time so I made them chase a flying cookie." Hermione laughed. Something about the sight of two grown 'men' running around trying to catch a floating cookie seemed hilarious.

"You're so mean."

"Yeah but you love me anyway," he said leaning close against her and giving her a light kiss "but you see my plan doesn't include them chasing a cookie and us storming in."

"You have a plan?" Hermione asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, indeed I do. We come in, tell Goyle to tell Voldemort I have come to introduce my beautiful-- charming-- smart 'fiancé', and that's where you come in." And with each word he kissed Hermione on the lips.

"Go on."

"We go in as if we're there for a lovely chat and then out of nowhere in comes a spell that will knock him senseless."

"And you're sure that's going to work?" Hermione questioned.

"We'll never know until we try." he said before giving her one more kiss. "Oh and by the way, we're going tomorrow." he said interrupting the kiss.

"We're WHAT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry mate, I don't think I heard you correctly. My hearing must have gone temporarily bad and I'm pretty sure you didn't just say TOMORROW!" Ron said fiercely. 

"Don't worry," Harry coaxed "your hearing's just fine."

"I can't believe this!" Ron yelled.

"What's there to believe? We've been training. We found the last horcrux-- I mean you," Harry quickly corrected at Ron's pointed look "I meant you. _You_ found the last horcrux, that's what I meant, really, I did."

"Whatever!" Ron yelled angrily.

"There's no reason not to go."

"I have one," Ron said calmly "how about, IT'S ONE MORE DAY I GET TO BREATH!"

"What about 'We died for the sake of all that is right.'"

"Oh please don't tell me there's this little picture you see and I don't; And what the bloody hell happened to _surviving_? Whatever happened to 'we'll make it out alive'!" Ron stormed.

"You were the one who brought up death." Harry argued.

"You're the one suppose to talk me out of it!"

"Talk you out of what?!"

"Never bloody mind!" Ron yelled.

"Hey,"

"What!"

"Remember," Harry began "you still have a fiesta in your name once this is over."

Ron smiled "Yeah, I know."

**A/N: Get where I'm going with this? I think you do.  
I love it when that number goes up, so you know what to do and review!**


	20. Not Yet

_**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.**_

**20. Not Yet**

Draco woke up the next morning, he looked beside him to see a peacefully sleeping Hermione. He sighed and made a promise to himself to keep her safe no matter what happened.

Draco put his arms around her and kissed her cheek "Morning love." he whispered.

"Morning," she said sleepily as she laid her head against his chest, eyes still closed.

"You know what today is, don't you?"

"I'm hoping you'll say it's either my birthday or yours." Hermione yawned.

"Well I wouldn't know, when _is_ your birthday?"

"September."

"Then no, it is not your birthday."

"Oh bugger." he laughed.

"Come on, let's get up and have some breakfast." Draco said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before he got up off the bed.

"I don't wanna." Hermione said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Don't make me go under there and get you." Hermione simply moved to the middle of the bed and giggled.

"Oh so that's how you want to play," he said as he got on the bed and pulled the covers off her. She tried to move and get up but he simply pulled her down next to him "Give me a kiss."

"No!" Hermione said childishly before sticking her tongue out at him and getting off the bed and running out the room.

She shut the door behind her as Draco got off the bed and followed her out.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled as she jumped on his back from behind him in 'piggy-back' style.

Draco laughed and spun her around and when his ears couldn't take anymore of her screaming he gently set her down.

"Now go and brush your teeth and I'll meet you downstairs." he said as he dragged her into her room and into her bathroom.

"Fine." she said as he gave her a peck on the cheek before he left for his bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I feel ill." Ron said as he put a hand on his stomach.

"I beg your pardon, my cooking is not that bad!" Harry yelled.

"Oh Harry get a life, I haven't even eaten yet." Ron said before remembering he was sick and using his sick voice, "I think I caught a bug from our trip to London." he said before coughing.

"I'll get a life hopefully after today now shut up and eat."

"But I'm sick."

"And I'll be dumb if I fell for your act now eat!"

"Fine then!" he said as he stabbed his potatoes with his fork.

Harry and Ron were lucky enough to find a small vegetable garden near by and since then they had been eating potatoes and carrots and it was getting old fast.

"When do we leave?" Ron asked.

"In a few hours." Harry responded.

"Oh great." Ron mumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Draco give me the cup!" Hermione yelled.

"No!" he yelled back as they fought for the coffee cup.

"But I want coffee!"

"Well you're not having any!" Draco yelled.

"Why not!" Hermione yelled.

"Because you get hyper!"

"Only if I drink more than two cups!"

"And before you know it, you'll be craving five cups!"

"But I only want a sip!"

"Well you're gonna get none!"

Hermione pulled the cup towards her and took a sip "HA!" she said in victory as she let the cup go.

"You little-" Draco mumbled darkly.

Hermione raised her eyebrow "What was that?"

"Oh nothing dear." he smiled.

"Nice try." Hermione said as she picked around her plate with her fork.

"Try and eat." he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"If I eat I bet I'll throw up."

"Well you're going to feel sick anyway." he said as he brought up into view a small glass.

"Oh no, please no." she groaned.

"That's right my love, polyjuice potion." he said cheerfully.

She squinted her eyes as she glared at him "I hate you."

"I know you do." he said throwing her a small case, a jewelry case perhaps?

"What's this?" she said looking at the box.

"Open it and find out."

Hermione opened it to find a beautiful white gold ring with a purple gem "Draco, it's beautiful."

"I found it in the attic a while ago. It belonged to my grandmother."

"Wait, are you asking me to-"

"Be my fiancé for our plan."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, even though she was thinking along much different lines. "How long until we leave?"

"Oh about four hours."

"Great" Hermione said in a tone that suggested otherwise and she took the newspaper Draco had been reading in hopes of finding something at least slightly cheerful to read.

**A/N: You know what sucks? That this story is coming to a close end. Don't worry there's still many chapters left to write. On the bright side it means the sequel for _Once And For All_ is coming soon.**

**Review!**


	21. Part One of Two

_**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't have to say I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**A/N: Did anybody ever wonder why Draco gave Hermione polyjuice potion to transform into somebody else but Harry and Ron used magic? _I_ was even thinking why I did that, and I came up with an answer. Draco has time and already had it made while Harry and Ron didn't have as much time :D**

**21. Part One of Two**

"Are you ready?"

"No" Hermione shook her head. Well... it was Hermione anyway. She was once again turned into the image Draco had put her as when they had gone to buy her a wand.

"I thought you'd choose a different person"

"Why?" he simply said back.

"Whatever" this time Hermione didn't turn as sick as she did last time figuring she was probably getting use to it. Oh joy.

"Do we really have to go?" Hermione said as she followed Draco outside. Making sure the crimson silk robe Draco had given her didn't touch the ground as to keep it clean.

"Stop asking me that, yes" He said taking her arm "Hold tight"

"Ugh" she groaned as they apparated to the gloomy image Draco had drawn before, except this time it was reality. Completely real.

They walked into the building and Draco took her to where two masked men stood guarding a door, Hermione guessed it was Crabbe and Goyle and took a deep breath as Draco led her to them.

- - -

"Ron shut up already! You're gonna get us caught!" Harry yelled as they tried sneaking into the building.

"I'm, sorry but I'm just so bloody-"

"Shut UP!"

"Oh thank you for being such a good listener" he said sarcastically.

"Thank you for being a git that can't shut up" Harry replied in the same tone.

"Maybe we should have done the whole you know, Malfoy look alike thing"

Harry turned back "Do you think it's too late?" he said with true concern and worry.

"Just go!"

Harry continued his sneaking.

"So which way is the entrance? We've already checked five doors which all have been locked" Ron said.

"Hey look!" Harry whispered as he saw a couple enter the gloomy building.

Once the couple went inside, they rushed in too.

- - -

"Hey Draco" Crabbe and Goyle said.

"Who's the girl?" Crabbe asked.

"She's-"

"_Portrifucus totalus_!" two voices yelled, stunning Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione looked over to where the voices came from "_Oh my_" Hermione whispered.

"Potter" Draco nodded "Weasel"

"I can't believe it's you!" Hermione yelled pushing Draco aside and running into Harry's arms.

"Hey lady!" Harry yelled trying to get her off her but couldn't. Ron tried and it seemed even he couldn't pull her off him.

"Ron!" she said switching sides.

"Oh great, now she's latched onto me!" Ron yelled.

"It's me!" she said letting go.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"_Luna?_" Ron asked.

"You git!" she said smacking his arm "Hermione! It's me Hermione. You know, your bushy haired-" she said taking her hair in her hand and realizing it was straight and blonde.

"Draco!" she yelled franticly, turning to him and pointing at her hair.

"It's polyjuice, it won't wear off yet"

"You idiot!" she yelled.

"Nice try, if it were really Hermione she wouldn't be hanging around with Malfoy" Harry replied with a glare.

"And if you were really a friend you would have come back for me instead of letting me rot out with some death eaters before they gave me to Malfoy!" she yelled back in anger as she poked him as hard as she could.

"Okay, if you were really Hermione what did you turn into in second year?" Ron asked.

"_Guys_" she said nodding off to Malfoy.

"If you were really Hermione you would answer" Harry said backing up Ron.

"A cat! Alright a cat, happy now?"

"Not yet. If you were really Hermione why do you look like that?"

"Hang on, how do I know it's really you? What's the nickname your mom gave you Ron? And Harry who's the half-blood prince?"

"It's Hermione" Ron and Harry nodded at the same time.

"Just answer!"

They both refused to answer and pointed at Malfoy "Hey I had to. Anyways, he's a good guy now" Hermione smiled, taking Draco's hand.

"_Malfoy?_" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Get away from Hermione" Ron said breaking their hands apart and stepping in front of Hermione.

"Don't tell me if and if I shouldn't stay away from my girlfriend" Draco glared back in his Hogwarts bully tone.

"GIRLFRIEND!" they both yelled as they turned to Hermione.

She looked at them sheepishly and gave a small wave "Hi" she shrugged.

"Your going out with him!" Ron yelled pointing at Draco.

"You are NOT going out with him!" Harry yelled sharply.

"Guys that'll take forever to explain and we don't have time"

"She's right, we don't. Wait how did you know?" Ron asked.

"What are you talking about? I was talking about Draco and I"

"Draco! Since when do you call him Draco. If you think I'm going to stand here and-"

Harry whispered to Hermione "We're taking Voldemort down today"

"You found the-" Harry nodded "Wow, Draco and me were about to do the same thing... or something close"

"Then I guess it's settled then. Ron" Harry called.

"And if you thought that you could-"

"Ron!"

"Get away with it, I don't think so" Ron said as he carried on his yelling tirade.

"RON!"

"WHAT!"

"We're going"

"Going? You mean we're leaving? Thank Merlin!" he sighed.

"No. We're getting extra help. Hermione are you sure Malfoy can be trusted?"

"I'm right here Potter" Draco said making his presence known.

"I can tell"

"Yes, I'm alive aren't I?" Hermione answered.

"Oh yeah, thanks for trusting me so much" he said sarcastically.

"You know I love you" she said kissing him.

"Ew!"

"Gross!"

"You know we're having a talk latter right?" Ron said pointing to Hermione "And don't think I'm done with you either" he said to Malfoy.

"Yeah yeah can't wait" Draco said sarcastically "Now can we go on?" he said pointing at the door.

"Right. Where's Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Where do you think I'm pointing!" Draco yelled exasperated.

"We knew that" Ron said confidently "Just double checking"

"Right" Draco said before he walked towards the door "Coming?" he said looking behind him to where they were all still standing.

"Yeah" they nodded before following him.

**A/N: Well I hope you are all happy with this chapter and all I can hope for is a review. Go! Write a review, now! What are you doing reading and GO!**


	22. Part Two of Two

_**Disclaimer: I own this story, but I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**A/N: For those thinking that the large numbers are the numbers of how many people Voldemort has dragged into his 'headquarters', do not be alarmed for they are just random numbers they have ''given'' the people.**

**P.S. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter so sorry if the characters seem OOC (especially Voldemort) or the chapter was not exactly what you were expecting.**

**22. Part Two of Two**

"To Do List: Kill H-545844, J-264847, L-478965, O-264-"

The door burst open and in came-

"_Ah_, Potter. So nice to see you, come for your death?"

"Don't flatter yourself" Harry spat "_You're_ the one who's gonna die"

Voldemort gave a loud, evil laugh that sent chills through their spines.

"You already tried that once and barely made it, what makes you think you'll make it out this time?" Voldermort said.

"Oh I _know_ I'll make it out. You? I'm sure you won't"

"Petty little dreams, makes it all the more fun once I kill you"

"Don't be so sure" Harry replied sharply with a deadly look in his eyes.

"How foolish. So I see you brought a possy with you. Red hair boy, blond women," his red eyes stopped momentarily on Hermione making her hold back a shiver "And... _Draco_? Didn't expect to see you here"

"Didn't expect company?" Draco snarled.

"What? Come to defeat your lord too? Pathetic. Just like your half-brain dumb arse of a father"

"Do not compare me to my father! We are nothing alike. Yes we may have similar characteristics but it's only looks and that's where the line ends. And yes he was a half-brain dumb arse, for following you"

"Oh how sweet, if I had feelings I would care" Voldemort snarled back "_Crucio_!" he hit Draco square in the chest and he fell to the ground in agony.

"You bast-" Hermione yelled taking out her wand to hit Voldemort with a spell only to have it fly out of her hand across the room.

"Like I didn't see that one coming" he glared at her "Something seems familiar about you?"

Draco took this chance to fire a spell "_Crucio!_" he yelled only to have it blocked by Voldemort.

"You don't even have enough power to make that spell work effectively on me!" he yelled bitterly as he came close to him.

"Wanna bet?" Draco challenged as he raised his wand again.

"Draco!" Hermione whispered sharply. _What, Is he looking for his death or something? This is not part of the plan, this is NOT part of the plan! What the bloody hell Harry do something already!_

"_Ah_, a challenge a presume?" Voldemort smirked.

"What? Too dense to figure that out?" Draco retorted.

_Oh he's gonna die._ Hermione thought miserably as she tried to think of a way to put a stop to this.

"Harry do something" Hermione whispered to him.

"What do you expect me to do!" Harry said sharply in the same volume as her in a tone that emphasized that there was nothing he could do.

Hermione looked at him unbelievably. Annoyance and the fact that he knew exactly what he was supposed to do written plainly across her face.

"It's Malfoy!" he simply replied.

"I don't care if it's the Easter Bunny, do something!" Hermione looked back at Draco and Voldemort who were both now standing in opposite ends implying that they were getting ready to duel.

"_Ohh_" Hermione said as she put her hand on her forehead "I think I'm gonna puke"

"Well don't puke on me" Ron said speaking for the first time.

"Oh shut up Ronald!" Hermione yelled back.

"Why is everybody telling me to shut up today?"

"Shut up!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"Geez don't get your knickers in a bunch" Ron said before shutting up.

Spells started flying off from Draco and Voldemort's wands. Draco luckily enough missing the spells, unfortunately his spells kept getting blocked.

"This is useless!" Hermione said pointing them "This isn't what we're supposed to do! It's just wasting up time for something much more useful. _Hint hint_ Harry or do you want me to spell it out!" Hermione yelled as she began to get aggravated.

"So what're we gonna do?" Ron asked.

"Well don't just bloody stand there!" Hermione yelled "Get me my freakin' wand! If he wants a battle, a battle's what he's gonna get. It's three-" Hermione looked back at Draco "Okay four against one, we can do it right? And Harry all you have to freakin' do is point your bloody wand and avada him! You could have done that ages ago!"

"It's not as simple as it sounds 'Mione. Don't you see that he blocks his spells like a pro?" Harry said as he pointed back at the forever being blocked spells that Draco kept shooting "What we have to do is get him weak enough to be able to avada him"

"So?" Ron said as if he was missing a big part in his explanation.

"We'll aim at once"

"What avada him? That's your job!" Ron yelled.

"No make a distraction, make a cow appear I don't care! Just distract him long enough and see if you can throw in any spells to make him weaker. Got it?"

"Got it" Hermione and Ron nodded.

"_Accio Hermione's wand_!" Ron yelled as her wand came back to him and he handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled.

"Okay get ready" Harry said "On three... two... one!"

Spells shot out of their wands at the same time each creating a different distraction. A small pond now was now in between Draco and Voldemort with what looked like piranhas! **(A/N: Apparently that's how you spell parana you know, the fish)** A flying flock of birds flew over there heads and an old juke box started playing some song from the oldies.

What the hell is wrong with these people!

They stood there looking at each other.

"That's... that's very... very strange" Ron said.

"Which part?" Hermione said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, great job. We even distracted ourselves" Harry said trying to doge the flying birds.

A spell came out of nowhere and flew Ron across the room.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Voldemort yelled as he tried to get past the pond over to them.

"Uh... this!" Hermione yelled as she sent over and electrifying spell which hit Voldemort which had such an affect that it caused him to smoke. LITERALLY!

"You didn't have to set him on fire!" Harry yelled from his spot as he helped up a thankfully okay Ron. Harry turned off the oldies song as he started to get annoyed by it.

"Ugh! Would you just DO IT!" Hermione yelled at Harry.

"FINE!" Harry yelled back.

He walked away from Ron and stopped at a spot near Voldemort just as he finished putting out the fire that was on his cloak.

"So, come for the final duel Potter?" Voldemort snarled.

"You bet" Harry glared.

"Harry just kill him!" Hermione yelled.

"Things don't work that way Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"WHY NOT!" she yelled back.

"Because we have to duel first!" Harry yelled back, never looking away from Voldemort.

"Why?"

"It makes it more fair. You know, don't attack your opponent to death while their back is turned"

"But why if-"

"SHUT UP!" Voldemort yelled "I have better things to do. People to kill, places to destroy!"

"Yeah whatever" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh not to worry Draco, you'll die next"

"Not if Potter kills you first" he retorted back.

Voldemort gave a small laugh then stopped "Funny" he said in a deadly tone.

"Can I just kill you now?" an annoyed Harry asked.

"I believe you have the rolls switched Potter" Voldemort said as he got into the dueling pose.

"Oh believe me, I don't" Harry glared as he got into pose.

"_Incarcerous_!"

"_Protego!_" The spell reflected off and then sped back to Voldemort who simply dodged the spell.

"_Sectumsempra!" _

"_Protego!"_

"_Diffindo!" _Hermione yelled pointing to the candle chandelier that hung in the middle of the room but was now on the floor causing it to burn.

"Harry NOW!" Hermione yelled.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry yelled.

A blood piercing scream filled the room.

"Hermione put the fire out!" Harry quickly yelled.

"_Aguamenti!_" Hermione yelled and water burst from her wand putting the fire out.

As soon as the smoke died down they saw a dead body laying across the floor.

Harry sighed heavily before smiling "Let's fiesta!"

Hermione ran to Harry and gave him a tight hug just as her hair turned back to it's original color and all her characteristics turned back to their original selfs. Ron joined in and Draco watched from afar, feeling like an outcast.

He stayed in his spot just watching them, watching their happiness before realizing that he would never have that and that... Hermione would soon leave him for them.

Draco silently walked out, unnoticed as the trio were too caught up in happiness and being reunited.

He left.

He left to where he truly belonged.

**A/N: I just finished this chapter today and barely made it! (Because I update every Wednesday in case you didn't know)**

**No the story is not over, at least not yet. Also sorry if this chapter sucked and didn't go so smoothly, I wrote parts of it when it was _really_ early in the morning and I had a case of writer's block.**

**Till next chapter,**

**KiRa M. EmeRaLd**

**P.S. A BIG thank you to HP Lexicon. Seriously, it's an H.P. fic writer's dream!**


	23. Taking Charge

_**Disclaimer: Ugh. I'm getting tired of these disclaimer's but I know I might just get sued if I don't write one, so:**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

**A/N: AHHHH! Almost twenty reviews for the last chapter! You reviewers rule! You've made me so happy with all your positive reviews (especially cuz I think the last chapter sucked). Love ya's!**

**P.S. Keep that whole review thing up, gosh I love you guys!**

**23. Taking Charge  
**

It was still mid-day and Draco was on his bed staring up at the ceiling after taking a quick shower.

He had actually been disappointed when he came out. He had hoped that Hermione would be there and... she hadn't.

He had been sitting there for the last hour, doing nothing of importance. He sat and thought. His thoughts all went to Hermione.

She had her friends back and probably didn't need nor want him anymore.

He had just finally realized he had a bit of crush on her even before Voldemort sent her to him. Which was easier now to admit. Yet, now to admit it made him hurt even more.

Who would have thought? Draco Malfoy had feelings. **(A/N: Yeah, Draco fic author's use this line all the time and it STILL works :P)**

He wasn't the type of man that would hurt over little things, and this was one of them.

So what if nobody wanted him? So what if he didn't have someone to love? So what if nobody loved him? So what if he would die alone? SO WHAT! Who gave a damn!

The whole world probably hated him now even though he had tried to help defeat Voldemort. Some would fear him, the one's on Voldemort's side would hate him, those who didn't know he had been there would try to persuade him to take Voldemort's place. The list could go on and on.

His life just always seemed screwed up!

So what could he do to unscrew his life?

Go _away_.

- - -

"Draco" Hermione smiled as she turned to the spot where he stood but found that he wasn't there anymore. He was gone. "Draco?"

"Must've left" Harry said.

"But why would he leave?"

"Hermione who cares, it's Malfoy. We've got bigger and better things to do than to care over some git"

"He's not a git!" Hermione yelled "He's changed no matter what you wish to believe. I could be dead right now if he wanted but here I am." Hermione defended "He took care of me. He took care of me when you guys couldn't and you should be grateful that he did"

"Okay, Hermione, you're right" Harry said calmly.

"She is?!" Ron asked looking at Harry incredulously.

"Duh!" Harry said as if were obvious.

"Oh, right, it's Hermione" Ron said as he understood.

"Look we're glad that he took good care of you and that you're alive. It's just hard for us to accept the fact that it was Malfoy who took care of you and not someone we trust more" Harry continued "It's Malfoy and we've hated him for years and to suddenly be told that he's changed is kinda hard for us to believe"

"Yeah, I know" Hermione nodded "But just give him a chance, that's all I ask"

"Alright Hermione" Harry nodded.

Hermione looked at Ron who had his arms crossed and had a stone like facial expression.

"Ron?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No"

"Oh come on Ron" Hermione pleaded.

"Never trust a Malfoy" Ron retorted.

"Ron you're so hard headed!"

"Well I'm a hard headed man!"

"More like hard headed baby"

"Don't call me a baby"

"Then stop acting like one"

"Are not"

"Are too!"

"Are bloody not!"

"Are bloody too!"

"Why do I feel like I'm taking care of five year old children?" Harry asked.

"Hey!" Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Well you are"

"He started it"

"She started it" Ron and Hermione declared as they pointed their fingers at each other.

"Just shut up" Harry said back "Look we have a lot of things to do like freeing the people in the dungeons to putting the Death Eaters in the Australian prison where the security is good and while were there you can visit your family over there" Harry said to Ron.

"What-about-Draco!" Hermione had started calmly but ended in a yell.

"We'll get to him but right now there are now important things to do, now let's go" Harry said as he left the room and looked for a good place to keep all the "prisoners" until it was safe for them to leave and continue their lives.

He found that Voldemort's "study" could do and he quickly moved the furniture out of the room out into the hall.

"Okay, lock all doors and put the furniture from that room in front of them to stop any death eaters from coming inside and put a lock furniture spell on them too. Oh and make sure you put an unbreakable glass spell on each window, just in case" Harry directed to Ron and Hermione who both nodded and began to do their task as Harry demolished any dark objects left in the room.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Harry the Death Eaters will be back soon" Hermione warned Harry.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"They're on break and it'll be over soon" Hermione informed.

"Did you finish what I asked you to do"

"Yeah, Ron's re-checking" Hermione said as she followed Harry down the stairs.

"Okay let's bring up the 'prisoners' into Voldemort's room, I cleared it out and put safety spell on it"

"Hey checked all the doors, perfectly fine" Ron said as he came up the steps to meet them.

"Good, we'll need help with the people downstairs"

"We take them upstairs to Voldemort's room right?" Ron asked.

"Yup" Harry nodded.

They went down to the dungeons and as soon as the people saw them the silent room became even more silent, if that were even possible. All movements stopped and all their eyes looked upon them and they seemed... filled with hope.

"Okay, listen up!" Harry yelled "Voldemort is dead!" a few sharp breaths of astonishment were heard while the not so weak began to clap and cheer and the other few too week just smiled.

"We will make sure you are all fine but we must move quickly. Those of you strong enough please climb the stairs to the top floor and stay in the room, please do not push and or hurry up the stairs, take your time" Harry took out his wand "Once I let you out of your cages please come to the front where I will lead you upstairs while my friends Ron and Hermione help the weaker ones get upstairs. The worst is not yet over but soon will be"

Harry raised his wand and opened all the cages with a spell he once learned. The people began to crowd the front "Alright now follow me!" he said as he led them up the stairs.

Just as Hermione and Ron carried, well... hovered and put spells on the people to be able to walk by themselves **(A/N: No, not the _Imperio_ curse)** it seemed like the Death Eaters were back from their break and wanted to come inside. Which probably included Crabbe and Goyle who they had thrown outside without care.

Just as Hermione was up the last steps Harry came downstairs with Ron who had already taken his "patients" up.

"Hermione take care of them up there will ya, Harry and me'll handle the situation downstairs" Ron said as he passed her.

"Yeah, sure" Hermione nodded and she kept going upstairs.

- - -

"There's at least twenty of them downstairs" Ron noted as he looked out the window.

"Yeah" Harry nodded "So what do you think our strategy should be?"

"Open a hole in the window and hope to the aim the target"

"Hmm" Harry thought "Could work"

- - -

Once Hermione was inside she noticed that Harry had lined up the place with beds and had given it an enlarging charm.

Hermione made appear about a hundred cups filled with water and then sent the cups to her _patients_ and then did the same thing over and over again until everyone at least had a cup beside them.

Downstairs she could hear a bunch of _Avada Kedavra_ spells being said but mainly only from Ron and Harry which was a bit of a relief. She had locked the door and put furniture up against it and had put a spell that would drown about 50 percent of noise downstairs that way her patients could get rest and she would know what was going on.

She took a deep breath and continued her little "doctor" job.

**A/N: I wasn't even going to write the whole "Get The Prisoners" part but since you guys gave me so many good positive reviews I decided to add the part. See what happens when you review? Good things happen.**

**A few of you have asked where the Weasley's were and now you know that they were in Australia the whole time. I got it from a different fic that said something about the Australian ministry being safer than Britain or something.**

**P.S. For those worried about Draco, not to worry I got it covered... maybe... if you review ;)**


	24. Dreams And Explanations

_**Disclaimer: Must write so I don't get sued:**_

_**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, he's J.K. Rowling's.**_

**A/N: Happy April! I decided to give you readers an early chapter update :) And if you be so kind, make sure you review in the end.**

**24. Dreams And Explanations**

_**One Year Later...**_

_Draco was climbing a wall that was covered in vines. Dressing for the occasion was probably not the best idea, but it was too late to change clothes now._

_He got to the top and peaked over to the event that was about to take place, when he was sure nobody was looking he went over to the other side and purposely dropped to the ground. He got back up and cleaned off his clothes, straightened his posture and pretended to fit in._

_The yard was beautifully decorated and seemed expensive. It was amazing Weasley could afford all this. The place had a bunch of chairs with white covers over them. There were white flowers with dark green leaves everywhere and an arch covered with leaves from which the bride would enter from._

_Draco sat down in the back of the bride's side and hoped to remain unnoticed._

_He looked to the front where Weasley stood with a bright smile and a bit of a nervous look on his face. Next to him was Potter. Did his hair ever stay flat? Geez, you'd think that there'd be a spell to keep his hair tamed!_

_Before he knew it the song introducing the bride began to play and out came Hermione in a beautiful strapless white dress. She was holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling as she began walking down the aisle._

_When she got next to Weasley the priest began._

"_... Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take this women to be your lovely wedded wife; To have and to hold through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor?"_ _the priest said. _

"_I do" Weasley nodded._

"_And do you Hermione Jane Granger take this man as your husband; To have and to hold through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor?"_

_No! NO! Draco's insides screamed. I must stop her I have to, I have to!_

"_HERMIONE!"_

"Draco. Draco? Draco come on"

"I have to stop her... I have to stop her. No, Hermione. Don't do it, no, don't-"

"Draco!"

"Huh? What?" Draco sat up.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her and blinked. She was sitting there on his bed with a concerned expression.

"Oh Hermione" Draco said with a sigh of relief as he took her in his arms and held onto her close.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she put her arms around him.

"Yeah, I think so. What time is it?" Draco said without letting go.

"Um... ten, I think. I'll check if you just-"

"No" he said forcefully "Don't go" whispered.

Hermione was a bit taken aback by his behavior but nodded none the less.

After a few moments passed before Draco spoke again "I thought you wouldn't come"

"What? Why wouldn't I?"

"You have Potter and_ Weasley_ back" he said, with poison evident in his voice as he said 'Weasley'.

"So?"

"You'd probably prefer them over me" he shrugged.

"Draco, I wouldn't do that. I can't just leave you. You know I love you"

"Yeah, I love you too" Draco said before he kissed her, he broke the kiss apart "Where were you?"

"Saving the world" she simply said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I _know_"

"Then why'd you ask?" Hermione said.

"What did you do that took you so long to get here"

"Oh, well I was helping the people in the dungeons while Harry and Ron killed off Death Eaters. Then they had Australian ministry officials take care of the rest of the Death Eaters, don't worry we mentioned that you helped so you won't be going anywhere. And all the people in the dungeon have been taken to Australian hospitals"

"Australia is doing all this?" Draco asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes with help of North and South American ministries and the Asian ministry too. They're sorting out who's gonna do what right now"

"Oh" Draco nodded.

"Yeah and being around dirty people all day long I had to take a shower and now I'm here" she said "The Weasley's are coming back from Australia when everything in England is settled" Hermione said happily as she lay back on the bed exhausted.

"Talking about where people were!" she said as she sat back up lasting a mere two seconds laying on the bed "Where were _you?_" she questioned.

"Here" he simply replied.

"And why were you here? I could of used your help you know!" she yelled.

"Sorry babe" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't 'sorry babe' me! Why'd you leave!"

Draco shrugged "Didn't want to ruin the moment of you reuniting with your friends, it's amazing you noticed I was gone"

"Draco of course I noticed!" he turned away "Draco" she said as she put her arms around him "I love you and I love my friends. Just because I have them now doesn't mean that I'll forget you and ignore you" he still didn't seem convinced "For Merlin's sake your impossible to forget!"

Draco smirked at that "Yeah, I am" he said arrogantly.

"Don't get conceited"

"Always was" he smiled before leaning in and kissing her.

**A/N: Did I get you freaked out with the beginning? Not to worry it was all a dream. Sorry if I messed the wedding speech up or something.**

**Unfortunately only a two to three chapters left... that completely sucks! **

**Review please!**

**Oh and...**

**Zarroc – Draco was just going to go far FAR away ;)**

**Xakinera – No, fortunately none of the Weasley's died :)**


	25. To Everything

_**Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**A/N: YAY! I've got over 200 reviews! I just gotta love you reviewers, you rule!**

**P.S. For the sake of this chapter Percy is in South America.**

**25. To Everything**

**One Month Later**

**Location: _The Burrow_**

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie" Hermione said as she hugged all of them "Gin- wait where's Ginny?" she said as she looked around.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she raced downstairs.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed as she hugged her girl best friend "I've got so much to tell you"

"I've got a lot to tell you too!"

"Then what are we doing!"

"I don't know!" Ginny said before she took Hermione's hand and went running outside "Hi Draco" Ginny said quickly as she passed.

"Um... hi" Draco said as he gave a pathetic wave as she was already out the door. He turned to the rest of the Weasley's who were all just there... looking at him. They seemed to be in the same position he was in, discomfort. They didn't know what to say nor do either. "Um, hello everyone" he said in the same manner, clearly not in his comfort zone. He inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nose.

"Oh no reason to be nervous dear" Mrs. Weasley said "Thank you for taking care of Hermione by the way. We really appreciate it"

"It was no problem" Draco said as he tried to relax.

Ron came downstairs followed with Harry "Morning everyone" they both said.

"Morning" everyone replied.

"Malfoy" Ron nodded.

"Hello" Harry said.

"Hi" Draco nodded to both of them as they sat down for breakfast.

"Would you like anything to eat Draco?" Molly asked.

"No thank you but um... now that you're all here I... I need to ask you all something..."

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room sipping on some tea. Some unfortunate few had to sit on the floor but nothing could put a damper on everyone's happiness. 

Everything was perfectly perfect.

Voldemort had been defeated, the Weasley's had come back to an unharmed home, Death Eaters were being locked up, and muggles were safe from the magic world. Muggleborns needed not fear being tracked down, enslaved and killed. The world was happy once again.

The magical population in Britain was scarce. With muggleborns being killed, sent to hospitals in far off countries and Death Eaters sent to prison there weren't many people from the magical world currently occupying Britain. Those who had stayed in other countries were now beginning to return to the lives that they use to know. The world they use to love.

The magical world of England was being re-born...

For the better.

Now, back to the story...

Draco and Hermione were sitting together by the fire.

"Ahem" Draco said standing up and clearing his throat setting his cup of tea on the table.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked wondering what on earth he was doing.

"I have something I wanted to say" he took a deep breath as everyone except Ginny and Hermione smiled, as they were both clueless to what was going on. He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione" he began "You are, probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. You... you are wonderful, beautiful, and smart. You brought out the strength in me to do the impossible. You made my life matter, you made me want to live another day because I know that when I wake up I will see your face and I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up every morning..." he said as he reached into his pocket and went down on one knee.

"Oh my god" Hermione whispered in shock and set down her cup of tea on the floor as he took out a small black box and held it out in front of her.

"I love you Hermione, I love with all my heart. Will you marry me?" he said as he opened the box to a princess cut diamond.

"AHHHH!" Hermione yelled so loud Draco had to refrain from covering his ears.

"Is that yes?" Draco asked a bit worried.

"Yes! YES! A million times yes!" Hermione yelled as Draco hugged her and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"AHH!" Hermione yelled once again as she looked at the ring.

"Let me see" Ginny said as she went next to Hermione as she showed her the ring.

"Congratulations" Ginny said as she hugged her.

"Thanks"

"Congratulations 'Mione" Ron and Harry said.

"You're okay with it?" Hermione said as she looked up at them.

"Yeah, we may just be okay with it" Ron shrugged before he broke out into a smile.

"Toast" Mr. Weasley said as he brought out some wine.

"Yes, yes. A toast" Mrs. Weasley said as she handed out cups.

"To Draco and Hermione on their new engagement" Mr. Weasley said as he held up his glass.

"For Bill not turning into a werewolf" Ron joked.

"Oh zip it Ron" Charlie said as he gave him a light smack on the shoulder before he too raised his glass.

"That reminds me, I gotta owl Fleur" Bill said deep in thought.

Fleur had yet to return from Australia as she was helping her family pack up and move back to France before she had to come back to England to be with Bill.

"And for the war being over" Harry said.

"Why don't we just toast to everything!" Ron smiled.

"To everything!" Hermione smiled.

"To everything!" everybody else said before clicking their glasses together.

**A/N: Yeah, cliché ending but whatever. Wait... hang on... NO! I did NOT mean it like that. THE STORY IS NOT OVER! It's not over until I say it's over and it ain't over!!!!**

**Any who :D Would you believe that I'm writing this story and when I wrote down Draco's 'Will you marry me part' I wanted to scream in happiness? I love happy stories where Draco proposes, don't you?**

**Only one more chapter :(  
**


	26. This Is Us

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does NOT belong to me.**_

**A/N: You may want to take a quick peek at the ending of chapter one just so the ending of this chapter has a little more meaning but you could do without; You'll most likely probably keep reading so I'll just shut up. Here we go... last chapter...**

**26. This Is Us**

**ONE YEAR LATER **

"Guess what, guess what, guess what" Hermione said as she jumped up and down on the bed waking Draco up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Draco asked as he sat up.

"I have a secret" Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"Oh really?" Draco said looking up at her.

"Yeah"

"Care to share"

"Your hair looks funny"

"So what else is new" Draco yawned before laying back down.

"We're having a baby"

"You know you'd think that – WHAT!" Hermione giggled "What did you just say?" Draco asked almost demanding.

She simply pointed at her stomach "Baby"

"Hermione don't toy with me" Draco said seriously.

"Yes we do need to buy toys now don't we"

"You mean?" Draco said with his eyebrow raised.

"Uh-huh" she nodded.

"Your going to be a-"

"Yup"

"And I'm going to be a-"

"That's right"

"Oh Merlin!" Draco yelled as he got up on the bed and hugged her "This is bloody awesome! We're having a baby!" he said as he began jumping on the bed with joy along with Hermione as they held each others hands while Draco babbled on about how life was going to be with children.

"... And we'll take him or her to the park to play and she or he will have lots of friends. Wait! Stop!" Draco yelled stopping her from jumping.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be, you know, not jumping up and down"

"I don't know, it's only been a week. I guess I shouldn't though, right?"

"Yes! No more waking me up by jumping on the bloody bed"

"No!" Hermione said depressed.

"Oh yes!" Draco nodded happily.

Hermione sighed "Well... I guess there's always water" she said with an eyebrow raised before she dashed like mad out the door.

"HERMIONE! Get back here!" he chased after her.

Hermione raced downstairs and crouched down on the floor in front of the couch.

"Hermione get your arse over here!" Hermione heard Draco yell as his feet pounded on the stairs as he rushed down the steps "Hermione!" she heard his footsteps fade away and she waited a few minutes before peeking over the couch.

She quietly creeped out from the couch and went out into the downstairs hall.

"Gotcha!" Draco yelled as he grabbed Hermione by the waist "Now what were you saying?"

"Nothing" Hermione said with an innocent smile playing on her face.

"Oh yeah, sure it was" Draco said sarcastically before turning Hermione around to face him before kissing her.

Shortly after they went to eat breakfast.

"Here's your paper sir" Mimi said as she handed him the paper and then the house elf started pouring him his coffee.

"What do you _say_?" Hermione said looking over at Draco.

"Oh, um, thank you" Mimi smiled and nodded before she left to the kitchen. Draco opened the paper and looking at the front page. He reached down for his coffee only to find that it wasn't there.

"Where's my-?" Draco began as he looked up and saw Hermione holding his coffee cup with a slight smirk on her face.

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope" Hermione grinned before she was about to take a sip.

"Wait!" Draco yelled.

Hermione stopped and looked at him "What?"

"It's not exactly healthy to drink coffee while your pregnant"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he nodded. How in the bloody world was he supposed to know if coffee was good for a pregnant women! His guess was that it wasn't and whatever helped Hermione from going crazy was good enough with him.

"That's so suckish! I can't jump on the bed and I can't get hyper; Oh your so gonna pay!"

Draco was almost scared for himself! As if Hermione wasn't scary off alone, now she was scary and pregnant! What a great nine months this was going to be!

Though he hid it well.

"It's not as if it's the end of the world" he said as he took his coffee cup back.

"Still not fair" Hermione mumbled.

"Oh zip it"

"Not to worry Draco, I won't harm you" Hermione said with an evil grin "Oh no, my mood swings will be enough to drive you nuts" she smiled.

"Not funny"

"Not meant to be. Thank you Mimi" Hermione said as Mimi put Hermione's breakfast plate in front of her.

"Will Miss and Sir need anything else?" Mimi asked.

"No" Draco replied.

"Milk please" Hermione replied.

"Sure thing Miss" Mimi said before she went off into the kitchen.

* * *

**NINE MONTHS LATER **

"Hi sweetheart" Draco greeted his wife as he gave her a kiss over the counter.

"Hi" Hermione smiled "Donut?" Hermione said as she took out a box of donuts already half finished.

"No thanks. So your ready for lunch? If you have stopped eating" Draco smirked.

Hermione looked down at the donut box "Obviously not but I'm craving a sandwich, some ice cream, fruits with some yogurt, cookies and apple pie with some milk. Ooh! And more donuts" Hermione added as she smiled.

"Wonderful" Draco said sarcastically.

"I know delish huh?" she said as she quirked her eyebrow "Just let me tell Marlie to take over the shop" Hermione stepped out from behind the counter with the box of donuts in hand. She handed Draco the box revealing Hermione's grown tummy.

"Ow" Hermione said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"What? Are you okay?" Draco asked going on alert mode.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been having these pains all morning. It's nothing"

"Nothing my arse. You wanna go to the doctor?"

"Draco, it's nothing" Hermione laughed it off "I'll go get Marlie" Hermione said as she turned to leave.

"You sure your okay?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you positive?"

Hermione turned around "_Draco _I said I was- ow!" Hermione yelled as she squeezed her eyes shut as she held her stomach.

Draco quickly rushed to her side "Are you alright?"

"Let's go to the doctor" Hermione nodded as Draco held her arm.

"Yeah" Draco nodded "Marlie! Take over the shop Hermione and I are going to the hospital!"

"Yeah sure" Marlie nodded as she came out from the back "Wait, what!"

"Hermione and I are going to the hospital"

"You mean it's time?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Oh my god" the idea just hit Draco "It's time! It's time! Hermione it's time!" Draco yelled bugging out.

"Tell me something I don't- ow"

"I'm a father!"

"Not if you don't take me to the bloody hospital!" but apparently that went unnoticed by Draco.

"I can't believe it's time. Nine months of mood swings, getting up at 4 in the morning because you feel like you want taco's and then deciding you want marshmallows covered in chocolate, shopping for baby clothes and for clothes that fit you and-"

"Draco, shut-UP!"

"Just saying that it's been-"

"Can't you see I'm having a baby over here!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh right, sorry"

"Good luck with your baby Hermione! And congratulations to the both of you!" Marlie yelled before Draco and Hermione stepped into the fireplace.

"What do you mean _good luck_?!" Hermione yelled but next thing she knew she was being flooed off with Draco to St. Mungo's.

Hermione and Draco smiled at their newborn baby, Violet Malfoy.

"She's so cute" Ginny said as she looked at the tiny baby in Hermione's arms.

"Yeah she is" Harry said as he took hold of the little baby's hand and kissed it.

"Hi little baby, I'm your uncle Ron"

"And I'm auntie Ginny"

"Don't forget uncle Harry" Harry spoke out before speaking directly to Violet "Guess what? I'm going to teach you how to fly"

"Get your own baby Potter!" Draco said "I'm teaching her how to fly"

"_I'm_ teaching her how to fly" Ginny replied.

"Me too" Ron added.

"Nobody's teaching her how to fly!" Hermione yelled out.

"WHAT!" everyone in the room yelled.

"Shush! She has sensitive ears" Hermione said stubbornly as she covered her baby's ears from the loud outburst.

"No daughter of mine is _not_ going to know how to fly" Draco replied to her earlier comment.

"She's not even 24 hours old and you guys are already deciding on who's going to teach her how to fly. It's unthinkable! Not until she's old enough anyway"

"Fine, but I'm getting her her first broom" Harry said.

"Oh no your not" Draco said as he took out a small broom from a bag he had beside the bed "Baby's first broom, says so on the label"

"Baby's first broom?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup, from the makers of the Firebolt"

"Oh bloody hell no, she's not riding that thing"

"It's not a thing, it's a broom" Draco retaliated.

"I am not going to watch my baby get lost up in the clouds at an amazingly fast pace" Hermione said sharply.

"She's not going to get lost in the clouds"

"Fine then, I'm not going to watch my baby fall out of the skies from her broom"

"It has a safety belt"

"Oh get that thing away from me" Hermione bit back.

"Fine then" Draco said as he put the broom back in the bag.

Someone knocked on the door and then opened to somebody carrying a big box "We brought gifts" Mrs. Weasley said as she lowered the box down from her face.

"Charlie and Bill are coming in an hour" Mr. Weasley said as he shut the door.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the baby in Hermione's arms "Oh, would you just look at her" Mrs. Weasley said as she smiled warmly "She's just adorable"

"Thank you" Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

"Violet, meet grandma and grandpa" Hermione said to the baby in her arms.

Since both Hermione and Draco's parents were dead they had decided on letting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have the honor of being the baby's grandparents.

"I'm a gramie" Mrs. Weasley said proudly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I'd love to" Molly took the baby into her arms and Violet looked up to her and then to Mr. Weasley and gave something that could've been labeled a wave. Everyone smiled and gave warm laughs.

"My baby's so smart" Draco said happily.

"Where do you think she got it from?" Hermione said with her eyebrow raised. It was only natural that Violet came out smart, not to mention cute according to who her parents were.

They each watched Violet and her little baby wonders and welcomed her into the world with love... on second thought make that _lots_ of love, laughter and joy. They were, I guess you could say complete. One perfectly happy family... it was about time don't you think?

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS LATER **

"Wake up, come on Violet tell daddy to wake up" Hermione whispered to Tasha who was in the middle of their bed, happily crawling around. She crawled over to Draco and grabbed his arm with her tiny hand.

"Huh?" Draco asked groggily as he turned around.

"Morning" Hermione asked happily "Looks like somebody else wants to wake you up in the morning"

"As long as she does it in a _nice_, _quiet_ way" Draco joked around as he took baby Tasha in his arms.

"Hey, I woke you up now didn't I? So it did it's job" Hermione smiled.

"You can be such a pain" Draco smiled.

"I know" Hermione said happily.

"But I love you anyway" he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"So, are you happy?" Draco asked as they broke apart.

"Very. You?"

"Definitely"

Finally Draco had all that he wanted. He had a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter, he no longer had to serve for the dark lord, he had some new friends and was part of the family he had always missed out on.

His dreams of having it all and being out of the Dark Lord's grasp had been complete. He was happy and he could tell Hermione was happy too.

Evil didn't rule this world, love did.

**A/N: Unfortunately this is the end, sad but true. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed this story, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Also thank you to all of my readers because I'm not writing this for nobody.**

**Thank you to those who have put this story on their favorites list, thank you to those who put this story on their alert list, thank you to those who put this story on their C2's, thank you to those who put me on their alert list and thank you to those who put me on their favorite authors list! You all rock and I love you all!**

**No this will not be my last story, I did promise you all a sequel (no not to this story!) to Once and For All which will be up _very_ soon. Either by the end of this week or early next week. It's going to be titled Keeping You and I hope you read it. If you haven't read the first part of it please do.**

**Once again thank you everybody and don't forget to write one last review!  
**

**See you soon  
xoxo,  
KiRa M. EMeRaLd**


End file.
